Your favourite pain fantasy
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: I will be the one to take from your skin the evil. Who will incite you to sin, to return the creature to the underworld. To reign again in hell.
1. Do not send it

Miércoles **,** 17 de enero

 **Nuevo mensaje**

 _Para:_

 _Cc/Cco:_

 _Asunto:_

Hola.

Sí.

Soy yo.

De nuevo yo.

Otra vez.

Aquí.

Y por Dios, basta de pausas, de puntos, de comas, de desolación.

Es imposible, no puedo sencillamente no pensar, atreverme a hacer lo que realmente deseo.

Hola.

Soy yo.

Sí, de nuevo yo.

Aparentemente yo.

Y sí, sigo aquí frente a la pantalla escribiendo estos mensajes, estos textos que no llegarán a nadie porque ¿quién quiere escucharlos? Ojalá tú quisieras hacerlo, por mí, por esta mente desquiciada.

Por el amor de Dios, Norman, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a escribir tu maldito correo por temor a que el destino quiera jugar en mi contra. Un desliz, un descuido, y todo se iría al traste. O tal vez no, y eso origine todo lo contrario… ¿Te imaginas que volviésemos a hablar? ¿A vernos?…

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Cada día de mi vida que paso frente a este maldito ordenador carece de sentido si no hay un destinatario, alguien que lo lea, que lo sienta tal y como yo lo estoy sintiendo. Y ahí es donde me faltas tú, siempre tú.

Ojalá pudiese…, ojalá simplemente tuviese el valor de enviar este maldito mensaje, y hacerlo de una vez. ¿Pero qué ibas a pensar de mí? ¿Qué pensaría Harry de mí? Peter, mi hermano… Aunque él claro está más ocupado de tratar sus asuntos sexuales con esas chicas…

Últimamente no deja de traer mujeres a casa, y ninguna es la misma que la del día anterior. Sin embargo en cuanto surge en mí el sólo pensamiento de un hombre, no te haces una mínima idea de cómo se escandaliza. Se comporta como si fuera mi padre.

Hablando de mi padre, de mis padres… Siguen en Romania y me han contado cosas horribles de ese lugar, no te haces una idea. O tal vez sí, tal vez has estado allí alguna vez. No lo sé, ni lo sabré. Ojalá pudieses contármelo, contarme esa historia que a lo mejor nunca existió, pero contármela. Ni siquiera soy capaz de escuchar hablar de ti, ni de preguntar sobre ti, de escuchar tu sólo nombre.

Harry empieza a sospechar, cada vez que habla de ti, huyo, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero recordarte, pero maldita sea… Lo hago igualmente. No puedo huir de ti. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé por qué.

Domingo, 21 de enero

 **Nuevo mensaje**

 _Para:_

 _Cc/Cco:_

 _Asunto:_

No puedo olvidar lo que pasó. No soy capaz de olvidar aquel rostro repleto de ira, de maldad… No eras tú, lo sé, no me hace falta una respuesta, una explicación. Simplemente lo siento, lo sé. De alguna forma lo sé.

Pero estabas tan… extraño.

Y…

me gustó.

Miércoles, 24 de enero.

 **Nuevo mensaje**

 _Para:_

 _Cc/Cco:_

 _Asunto:_

Últimamente tengo el mismo sueño. Se repite una y otra vez, una y otra vez. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Lo único que sé, es que estoy más cerca de descubrir qué es. Cada sueño…, siempre termina después que el anterior.

El de la semana pasada terminó al entrar en aquella oscura casa en medio del bosque, en cuanto puse un pie dentro un grito desgarrador me nubló el oído, despertándome. Días después se repitió el mismo sueño, pero terminó un poco después. Escuché el mismo grito, pero no me desperté sino que seguí adelante. Me acercaba y lo que fuera que fuese aquella cosa quería que así fuera. Avancé por un largo y oscuro pasillo plagado de ventanas rotas con las cortinas despedazadas, mecidas por el viento. De pronto un recuerdo cálido me embriagó, e hizo desaparecer aquella lugubriedad, aquel tono azul apagado que me envolvía. La casa estaba llena de vida, y de una acogedora energía. Algo me tocó la espalda con suavidad, indicándome el camino, pero al girarme ya no había nada, nada que me hubiese tocado o acariciado. Al devolver la vista al frente de aquel pasillo todo volvía a estar oscuro. Algo etéreo me empujó con fuerza desde el fondo del pasillo y volví a despertarme.

Y esta noche ha ido un poco más lejos. Volvió a repetirse el proceso, entraba en la casa, escuché el grito, no desperté, seguí adelante, algo me tocó, pero esta vez habló y dijo mi nombre. No estoy muy…, segura de quién era el propietario de esa voz, pues mis oídos lo escucharon bien, pero mi mente me niega dicha información, como si en el sueño fuera realmente consciente de quién era, de quién quería hablarme. Aquella fuerza sobrenatural me sacudió, me empujó con furia pero no me desperté. Seguí adelante hasta el final del pasillo. Cada vez me costó más avanzar, el viento entraba con fuerza por las ventanas, pero al fin llegué, y vi al fondo de ese pasillo una puerta alumbrada por un bombín pequeño en el centro del dintel de la puerta. Desprendía una luz verde que me resultó familiar a pesar de que no la había visto antes. Y entonces la abrí.

Y de repente silencio.

Había un sillón de terciopelo rojo en medio de la habitación, asomaba una cabellera castaña por lo alto del respaldo. A cada paso más próximo que di, pude darme cuenta de que sus dedos tamborileaban en el reposa brazos con un ritmo marcado, constante y ¿por qué no: Milimétrico.

Escuché voces a mi espalda, a mi alrededor, y de pronto en toda la estancia, pero no me detuve, quise saber quién era.

De nuevo la misma persona o cosa que me acarició la espalda en aquel pasillo se apoderó de mi muñeca, deteniéndome. Rogándome que no avanzara. No le vi la cara, no escuché su voz, pero supe quién era.

Las voces se acallaron cuando del sillón emanó una risa áspera. Como si alguien llevara puesto un emulador de voz agudo, pero ronco. Me estremecí y sentí cómo mi pecho me rogaba seguir, como todo mi cuerpo se deshizo con la sola idea de continuar hacia delante. Como si aquella cosa estuviese atrayéndome hacia él. Y a mí no me importaba. Quería seguir, quería ser suya.

Estaba muy cerca de descubrirle, de saber quién era, pero algo me detuvo a mis espaldas.

Tu voz, susurrando cálidamente mi nombre, y me desperté.

Lunes, 22 de enero

 ** _03:41 am_**

 **Nuevo mensaje**

 _Para:_

 _Cc/Cco:_

 _Asunto:_

Cada día estaba más cerca, cada día me…, me dejé caer, me dejé llevar, me dejé arrastrar y ahora viene a por mí. Siento que quiere que sea suya, pero no tiene buenas intenciones. Puedo sentir su fuerza, incluso su desprecio. Me empuja y me atrae a su antojo porque yo le estoy dejando, no puedo resistirme.

¿Que por qué te cuento a ti todo esto?

Dios…

Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero. Creo que todo esto tiene que ver contigo. Sé que…, olvídalo. Es una tontería.

Sábado, 27 de enero

—Sin embargo me sorprende que el valor que depositas de costumbre en el resto de asuntos…, no lo apliques a esta situación que…, sin lugar a dudas te está desmoronando…

El tic tac del cronómetro resonaba en la oscura habitación. Las persianas estaban cerradas, pero desde el exterior se podía saber que estaba anocheciendo, pues una tenue luz azulada se filtraba por las rendijas. En el interior de la habitación había una sola lámpara de pie, colocada contra la pared, a la izquierda de la mesa. Pudo ver a contraluz las pequeñas marcas sobre ésta, como si alguien la hubiese arañado, o se hubiese desfogado con algo afilado.

Alzó ante la pregunta la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño mientras le miraba, sin embargo no contestó. Volvió a retirar la mirada, esta vez hacia la persiana.

—Bien, Susan… Si vienes aquí es para intentar solucionar tu problema. Pero si no hablas, no podemos continuar con la sesión, me temo…

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes, simplemente necesito que contestes a mis preguntas. Si la respuesta a alguna de ellas te resulta más compleja intentaré reformularla de otro modo.

Susan asintió, arrugando la frente, atenta.

—Bien… ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—S-sí. Es sólo que… estoy algo nerviosa —se removió en la silla, mirando a un lado a otro, incómoda.

—Te noto algo incómoda. ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó el hombre, observándola con detenimiento, aguzando la mirada para captar todos sus movimientos.

Ella no contestó, continuó firme, tensa.

—¿Está él aquí? —preguntó él de nuevo, apretando la pluma entre sus dedos, dispuesto a escribir la respuesta en su bloc de notas.

Susan apretó los labios, frunciendo más el ceño.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?…

Entonces empezó a inquietarse, el corazón le latió con fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué ha venido a buscar?

Ella conocía esa respuesta, y tanto que la conocía… No le hacía falta preguntárselo a lo que fuera que fuese aquello, su sola presencia ya se lo estaba haciendo saber.

Sugestionada por las preguntas del hombre escuchó de nuevo aquella risa, sintiendo cómo algo le rozaba la nuca intencionadamente. Se sobresaltó sobre el asiento, soltando un suspiro ahogado, levantándose de golpe, mirando a un lado y a otro.

—¿Quieres que paremos?

—¡NO! No… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspirando, y volvió a sentarse con rabia.

—Parece ser que este tema te causa cierto…, nerviosismo. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu otro problema?

—¿Mi otro problema? —preguntó desquiciada, como si no supiese de qué le estaba hablando, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, en lo que acababa de sentir.

—Tus…, terrores nocturnos.

Susan cerró los ojos, dejando escapar todo su aliento, despacio, y asintió.

—Bien… —escribió—. Dijiste que el mismo sueño se repetía.

—Continúa donde lo dejé.

—Interesante… Explícame un poco mejor eso.

—Pues… —balbuceó, sin saber cómo empezar—. Empieza en esa maldita casa-

—-¿Está maldita esa casa a la que te refieres en tus sueños?

—¿Qué? Ah, no… Me refería a… Bueno, es una expresión.

—Oh, por supuesto —continuó escribiendo, sin mirarla—. Continúa por favor.

—Pues… no sé. Siempre empieza en la casa, está oscuro y… Por Dios…

—Tranquila, te escucho.

—Es esa maldita luz, esa maldita oscuridad… —miró a su alrededor, a la ventana—. Se parece mucho a esta…

—¿Quieres que abra la persiana?

—No. No… No importa.

Él movió la mano, incitándola a seguir.

—Hay algo que no quiere que entre, pero sin embargo hay algo que sí…

—¿Hay dos personas en la casa?

—S-sí. Bueno…, no son personas. Al menos no una de ellas.

Éste alzó la mirada.

—¿Hay alguien en la casa que no es humano, quieres decir?

—Sí.

—¿Y si no es un humano…, entonces qué es?

—No lo sé…

—¿Es animal?

—No.

—¿Es algo sobrenatural?

—No lo tengo muy claro…

—Duda… —dijo para sí mismo en voz alta, mientras continuaba escribiendo—, si hay dudas eso quiere decir que es lo que más se le acerca…

Susan no contestó.

—¿Y esa cosa de la casa…, quiere hacerte daño?

—Eso creo.

—Sin embargo el… el ser humano busca protegerte.

—Sí —respondió sorprendida ante su propuesta. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

Al ver la reacción de la chica éste sonrió, restándole importancia.

—Tranquila, es un sueño típico y sigue el mismo patrón que el resto.

Susan asintió.

—Háblame de la casa. ¿La conoces? ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?

—Creo que no.

—¿Se parece a alguna que quizá conozcas?

—No estoy segura.

De pronto alzó la mirada, dejó la pluma a un lado y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Hagamos una cosa. ¿Podrías fijarte la próxima vez en ese detalle?… ¿Podrías…, fijarte en esa casa? Encontrar aquello que necesitamos, ese cuadro, esa mesa, ese armario, ese retrato… que nos diga dónde estás yendo cada noche.

Asintió, como si ella pudiese controlar sus sueños.

—Está bien. Entonces nos veremos la próxima vez, cuento con que consigas lo que nos hemos propuesto.

—¿Y si no lo consigo?

—Lo harás. Confía en ti.

Susan asintió y se levantó, colocó la silla y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—Susan.

—¿Sí? —se giró rápidamente.

—Ese hombre del que hablas… ¿Aparece en tus sueños?

—¿N-

—No. No digas su nombre. No aun —la interrumpió.

—He escuchado su voz un par de veces… Pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quién es ese hombre para ti? ¿Qué es para ti?

—Es...

Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido. Parpadeó varias veces, sin lograr dar con la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—Exacto —respondió él, levantándose hacia ella—. Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

—¿Cómo?… —preguntó ella, sin entender nada.

—A veces el silencio es la mejor revelación —contestó sonriendo, mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta—. ¿Nos vemos el próximo jueves?

—¿Jueves? Creí que nuestras sesiones eran los sábados…

—Encontrarás la respuesta antes del sábado…

Susan se quedó perpleja y sin entender nada.

—Y recuerda…, busca en la casa…, aquello que no quiere ser encontrado…

Tras una extraña y siniestra sonrisa, cerró la puerta.

Martes, 30 de enero

Nuevo mensaje

Para:

Cc/Cco:

Asunto:

Está aquí.


	2. He's here

—Sr. Hill, por favor, tiene que ayudarme… Está…, a-aquí conmigo…

El Doctor Hill sostuvo firmemente el teléfono, atento a las palabras de la joven, intentando darles un significado explicativo, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, la voz le temblaba y era complicado comprenderla en aquel punto. Él bien sabía que la paciencia no era precisamente la virtud de Susan, pero hasta ahora siempre había esperado para verle en las sesiones y nunca había recurrido a las llamadas como otros de sus pacientes. Estaba preocupada, angustiada y por los jadeos al teléfono algo malo le estaba sucediendo. Intentó mantener la calma y buscar las preguntas exactas que le brindasen la información precisa para encontrar la respuesta.

Se había levantado ya del sillón de su despacho y se había acercado a la ventana, protegida su intimidad por unas blancas persianas venecianas. Era de noche y la luz de las farolas entraba por los refilones pues las había cerrado hacía horas, decorando la habitación con anaranjadas líneas que se entrelazaban con la albar y cobalto que la luz su ordenador brindaba.

—¿Quién está contigo, Susan? —preguntó él, paciente, con una voz serena.

—Por favor… —balbuceó, y por cómo se desvió el sonido de un lado a otro supo que la chica había despegado el teléfono de su oído, mirando a su alrededor.

—Estoy aquí, Susan. Voy a ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas quién está contigo.

—¡N-no lo sé! ¡No sé quién es! ¡No puedo verle!

El Doctor Hill cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pues la angustia de la joven empezó a contagiársele. Suspiró y tras unos segundos respondió.

—¿Y si no puedes verle-

—Puedo notar su respiración contra mi nuca… —respondió ella adelantándose a su pregunta—. Puedo notar su presencia. No me hace falta verlo —contestó entre dientes, molesta porque notaba en el tono de su voz que no la estaba creyendo. Él se dio cuenta de aquella reacción e inmediatamente intentó solucionarlo.

—¿Puedes encender la luz?

—N-no… —respondió ella, azorada pues detestaba ser tan predecible.

—Bien… ¿Estás ahora mismo en uno de esos bloqueos de los que hablábamos?

—N-no lo sé…, eso creo —le daba rabia reconocerlo, dañar su orgullo era algo que solía posponer.

—Entonces ya conoces el procedimiento. ¿Qué era lo que hacíamos si nos encontrábamos con uno de esos bloqueos?

—Por favor, deje la jerga médica para otro momento, estoy segura de que está aquí y viene a por mí.

—Susan… —suspiró contra el micrófono, y ella lo escuchó. Empezó a sentirse incómoda, como si la única persona en el mundo que debía comprenderla estuviese perdiendo la paciencia, estuviese rindiéndose—, voy a pedirte algo. Quiero que sin miedo —ella ya resopló al escuchar aquello—, estires tu brazo hacia el interruptor y lo presiones, enciendas la luz, y respires. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo cómo aquella sensación la aplastaba. Las manos le temblaban, se había destrozado los labios de tanto mordérselos, de tanto humedecérselos. Asintió, aunque él no pudiera verla e intentó estirar su brazo por fuera de la cama, pero aquello le pareció un mundo al recordar en qué momento se apagó la luz.

 _27 minutos antes:_

Estaba a punto de acostarse, de hecho, lo hizo, lo intentó dejando encendida la pequeña lamparita de la mesita de noche, pues detestaba la oscuridad, pero se había pasado los restantes 10 minutos dando vueltas sobre el colchón sin saber por qué motivo no conciliaba el sueño. No tenía miedo en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba pensándolo, no estaba recordándolo, pero sin embargo no podía dormir. Se removió entre las sábanas, deshaciendo por completo la cama y se sentó sobre ésta con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que entretenerse mientras que su cuerpo decidía cuándo quería dormir. Estaba molesta pues al día siguiente tenía clases y si ya de por sí le costaba madrugar acostándose pronto, no quería ni imaginarse cómo despertaría mañana, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de veces que el insomnio acudía a ella, sólo conseguía dormirse cuando faltaban 3 horas para que el despertador sonara, y aquello era incluso peor que no dormir en toda la noche.

Se sobresaltó de pronto, soltando un suspiro ahogado, cerrando los ojos avergonzada.

Un maldito libro había caído de la estantería que tenía frente a la cama, la más alta, además, impactando contra el suelo. Se levantó, impetuosa hasta el dichoso tomo y lo recogió con exasperación, inspeccionando por curiosidad cuál era su título.

 **El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde.**

Le dio la vuelta para observar la parte trasera de éste y volvió a girarlo al frente.

—Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, ¿eh?... Ya veo…

De alguna forma supo que aquello no era una simple casualidad, algo en su instinto se lo dijo, pero ella decidió tentar la situación y abrir la tapa, y no sólo eso sino llevárselo a la cama, sentarse cómodamente y empezar a leerlo.

" _Utterson, el notario, era un hombre de cara arrugada, jamás iluminada por una sonrisa. De conversación escasa, fría y empachada, retraído en sus sentimientos, era alto, flaco, gris, serio y, sin embargo, de alguna forma, amable. En las comidas con los amigos, cuando el vino era de su gusto, sus ojos traslucían algo eminentemente humano; algo, sin embargo, que no llegaba nunca a traducirse en palabras, pero que tampoco se quedaba en los mudos símbolos de la sobremesa, manifestándose, sobre todo, a menudo y claramente, en los actos de su vida."_

No tardó en alzar de nuevo la mirada al escuchar cómo extraños ruidos procedían de la habitación de su hermano. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada así que no podía ver el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el salón.

—¡Nathan! —gritó desde la cama, protestando. Los ruidos parecieron cesar de pronto así que rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Nunca podía estar tranquila en casa. Continuó con su lectura, intentando sumergirse en ella lo máximo posible para no escuchar a su hermano.

Pero los ruidos continuaron poco tiempo después. Susan bufó, despegando de sus ojos las palabras de aquel libro y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta—. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?! ¡Algunos intentamos dormir! —se quedó en silencio tras aquellas palabras intentando escuchar sus protestas, que de costumbre venían cuando su hermana intentaba darle órdenes. Sin embargo, no hubo disputa, no hubo alegación alguna referente a sus gritos. Frunció el ceño, molesta y al mismo tiempo extrañada, pero decidió dejarlo estar y volver a la lectura, pero de nuevo no le fue posible. Esta vez cerró la tapa con brusquedad y lo dejó a un lado de la cama, arrastrándose sobre ésta para llegar al borde y dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Maldita sea, me tienes harta… —murmuró mientras se acercaba. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entonces gritó desde allí. La habitación de Nathan estaba en el centro del pasillo, mucho antes que la suya, más cerca del salón, de la puerta de entrada—. ¡Nathan, te aseguro que si no dejas de hacer ruido voy a entrar a tu estúpida habitación a-

Y entonces un golpe justo en la puerta de éste la hizo dar un respingo, soltando un pequeño grito, rápido y agudo.

—Maldita sea… —apretó los puños, acercándose peligrosamente hasta la puerta, golpeándola con insistencia para que le abriera—. ¡Nathan! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, no estoy de coña! —esperó un par de segundos para darle tiempo, pero ni se escuchó nada, ni nadie le abrió la puerta—. ¡Nathan! —volvió a protestar, sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, como de costumbre hacía. Uno de sus hobbies preferidos: incordiar a su hermana.

Pero esta vez no pensaba permitírselo. Agarró el pomo y empezó a girarlo intentando abrir. Hizo fuerza con su cuerpo contra la madera de la puerta, empujando contra ésta para abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. No obstante, no parecía estar cerrada con pestillo, pues parecía más bien que alguien estaba detrás, forzando el cierre con sus propias manos, ya que el pomo apenas giraba. Volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia a pesar de que sabía que aquella guerra no terminaría nunca.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil?! —protestó, propinándole un golpe a la puerta, a punto de marcharse. Se quedó tras ésta en silencio, esperando escuchar algún otro golpe para volver a atestar contra la habitación. Y así fue; dos golpes rápidos pero fuertes se escucharon al otro lado, sobresaltándola de nuevo. No comprendía a qué estaba jugando, era cierto que su hermano no era demasiado inteligente y solía hacer ese tipo de tonterías, ¿pero aquello?... No dijo nada más, ni volvió a protestar, se limitó a arremeter de nuevo contra la puerta, agarrando el pomo, girándolo con fuerza, apoyando todo su peso contra la estructura, intentando que su peso al menos hiciera que la puerta se entreabriese para poder sentir que al menos había "ganado", aunque no fuera del todo así.

Pero los ruidos aumentaron, incluso el suelo empezó a temblar, era como si estuviese destrozando la habitación, como si hubiese puesto sus 5 altavoces con subwoofers incluidos a todo volumen, pero allí no había música, tan solo una espantosa vibración.

—¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! —golpeó la puerta, sin dejar de hacer fuerza contra ésta—. ¡Joder, Nathan, déjame entrar! ¡Joder! ¡Pienso echar la puñetera puerta abajo! Si no abres…, te juro que pienso entrar. Y si rompo la puerta la culpa es tuya, que lo sepas.

Hablaba en serio, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salirse con la suya, y ahora se había propuesto entrar en esa habitación, y ensañarse con él, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia y contra la puerta, pero ésta de pronto no estaba sujeta bajo ningún pestillo, bajo ningún agarre, pues se abrió de par en par a la oscuridad que reinaba en su interior, y ella tropezó, cayendo con dureza contra el suelo. Siseó dolorida, y echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación; vacía. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Si no había nadie en la habitación ¿quién había cerrado la puerta?

—¿Nathan?... —preguntó ahora temerosa. Ahora sólo había silencio, un silencio incómodo y mórbido que la rodeaba. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el interior del pecho, y aquella sensación la abrazó con brusquedad y dureza, aplastándola, volviéndola diminuta. Sintió el pavor adueñándose de ella, aprovechándose, mancillándola.

Un golpe en el centro de su pecho, como si algo la hubiera empujado con ferocidad, la hizo levantarse torpemente, gateando inútilmente hacia la puerta, que se cerró de un golpe. Susan gritó, aferrándose a sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo, temblando. Imploró repetidas veces, en susurros con la frente perlada en sudor. No pudo escuchar, ni ver, ni percibir los pasos en el suelo, pero sí que los sintió tras su espalda, acercándose despacio a ella, con paciencia, como si de algún modo quisiera recordarle que no necesitaba darse prisa, porque la atraparía con o sin esfuerzo. Aquella oscuridad la aplastó con fuerza, oprimiéndole el pecho, ocasionándole unas costosas respiraciones. Pudo sentir unas manos tras su espalda, unas manos enguantadas, rugosas. Masajeó con parsimonia sus hombros, acariciándola, aprovechándose del calor de su cuerpo.

En aquel punto su mente y su cuerpo se dividían en dos; Su parte atemorizada, inocente y pura. Su lado más oscuro, osado, malicioso y corrompido. Su cisne negro, su cisne blanco. Y aquel cisne bruno se mantuvo recóndito hasta que Él apareció. Se dejó seducir, se dejó dominar, y se dejó forzar gustosamente. En aquel momento y con sus manos sobre sus hombros no pudo resistirse, necesitó arrancarse la piel y volar… Dejar morir a su benévolo hermano.

—¿Me has echado de menos?... —preguntó una voz áspera.

—Nunca te fuiste… Aguardé en silencio tu llegada… —eran los labios de Susan los que hablaban, pero su parte más incestuosa la que maniobraba.

Su cuerpo empezó a deleitarse con su voz, con sus caricias, con sus palabras. Se contoneó, rebuscando sus halagos. Dejó caer sus párpados y entreabrir sus labios para él a sus espaldas, pero de pronto dejó de sentirle, empezó a sentir la nada, y su cisne negro se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada, como si se hubiese sumido en un profundo sueño, pero todo era real pues ahí seguía, sentada sobre el suelo, en la oscuridad. Se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola con ferocidad, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama, tapándose como pudo pues las sábanas estaban tan deshechas que se habían entremezclado entre sí, ya no se sujetaban bajo el colchón. Sus pies estaban expuestos, así que se esforzó nerviosamente por conseguir arreglarlo con la única ayuda de sus piernas, pero con tal desasosiego era imposible. Todas las luces de la casa se apagaron de pronto, así que el acto más sencillo que se le ocurrió en aquel momento fue colocar la sábana sobre su cabeza, intentando no vislumbrar figura alguna al final de aquel oscuro y sombrío pasillo.

Estuvo bloqueada 25 duros minutos en aquella misma postura, en aquella habitación, en aquella casa, hasta que tuvo el coraje de rebuscar su teléfono entre las sábanas. Sin saber muy bien cómo, logró encontrar el contacto del Dr. Hill, que resultó ser su única salvación en aquel momento, y entonces llamó, apretando los ojos, sin querer ver.

—Dr. Hill… —un saludo, una bienvenida a quien fuera que estuviese llamándole a esas horas se escuchó a través del altavoz, contra su oído.

—Sr. Hill, por favor, tiene que ayudarme… Está…, a-aquí con… Conmigo…

…

—Susan… voy a pedirte algo. Quiero que sin miedo estires tu brazo hacia el interruptor y lo presiones, enciendas la luz, y respires… ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Lo intentó, de veras que lo intentó, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquella postura, sintiéndose diminuta, con temor incluso de abrir los ojos, ¿cómo podía pedirle algo así? Su orgullo de igual forma quiso ponerla a prueba al igual que el Dr. Hill y consiguió despegar sus párpados, encontrándose con la negrura de la habitación, con la tenue luz de las farolas que se colaban tras las ventanas del salón, al final de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo.

—He… he abierto los ojos —respondió ella como si aquello fuera un logro.

—Muy bien… ¿Y qué has visto?

El Dr. Hill se sorprendió por aquella contestación. ¿Ojos cerrados? Sin duda los problemas de la joven eran más preocupantes de lo que esperaba, de lo que había demostrado en las sesiones anteriores.

—N-nada. El pasillo está muy oscuro…

—Entonces tal vez deberías intentar encender la luz —quiso intentar de nuevo.

—No puedo encender la luz…

—Oh, vamos… Claro que puedes, yo sé que puedes, y tú también lo sabes. La luz está muy cerca, sólo tienes que pulsar el interruptor y todo se habrá solucionado. Habrá desaparecido la oscuridad, y ya no habrá de qué preocuparse.

—No puedo encender la maldita luz porque esa cosa ha hecho saltar los plomos… —pronunció con rabia, sintiéndose insultada. Si encender la luz fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Hay alguien allí contigo?

—¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡No! ¡Estoy sola aquí! ¡A ojos del resto del mundo estoy sola!

—Bien, imaginemos por un segundo que yo soy tus ojos. ¿Qué estaría viendo ahora?

—No quiero hacer esto…

—Susan, es algo complicado tratar estos temas por teléfono. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? ¿Podrías venir por la mañana?

—¡No! ¡NO ME CUELGUE! ¡NO SE LE OCURRA COLGARME!

—Está bien. No colgaré. Pero creo que deberías tranquilizarte…

—Por Dios, tiene que ayudarme… Me estoy volviendo loca…

—No te estás volviendo loca, sólo tienes miedo. Es normal tener miedo, todos lo hemos tenido alguna vez.

Se quedó en silencio, en un silencio repentino que hizo dudar al doctor de si la joven seguía en la conversación.

—Susan. ¿Sigues ahí?

Podía escuchar la respiración de la joven, cómo de pronto volvía a resonar contra el micrófono, como si se hubiese paralizado durante un segundo.

—C-creo que… Que algo se está acercando desde el final del pasillo…

—¿Podrías retirar el teléfono de tu oído y apuntar con la pantalla a ese pasillo para asegurarnos de que no sea un abrigo, o la sombra de algún coche…?

Pero Susan seguía paralizada, no podía reaccionar. El Dr. Hill se acercó a las láminas de la persiana, ojeando el exterior. Algo llamó su atención, había una sombra en la calle continua al edificio, algo que miraba directamente hacia el despacho. Estiró la mano hacia la varilla de giro y las lamas de la persiana empezaron a separarse, haciendo más visible el campo de visión. Lo que había allí postrado era una chica encapuchada con una sudadera negra deportiva, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas _converse._ Permanecía inmóvil frente a la ventana, observándole, inquietándole. Casi se le olvidó que sostenía el teléfono cuando una de las lámparas exteriores que de costumbre titilaba, empezó a parpadear hasta encenderse, descubriendo el rostro de la joven. Los ojos del doctor se abrieron de par en par, ahogando un grito. Se separó de la ventana, alejando el móvil de su oído. Durante un segundo casi se dejó engañar por una necia adolescente que sólo buscaba diversión. Pero él no caería en su trampa. "Muy graciosa…"

—Una impresionante actuación que acaba de concluir con el resto de nuestras sesiones, Lestrange —dijo ahora al teléfono. ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? Gente que lo único que buscaba era hacer perder el tiempo a los demás… Sin duda la mente de Susan estaba desquiciada, ¿quién tenía el tiempo y las ganas de inventarse tales cosas para volver loca a otra persona? Hill sonrió con sorna frente a la pantalla, y finalizó la llamada, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo. Negó despacio, rascándose la nuca. Quiso asegurarse de que la joven seguía frente a la ventana, de ser así llamaría a la policía.

Ya se enfrentaba a suficiente lunático como para ahora tener que soportar esase estúpidas bromas.

Se aventuró hasta la persiana preparando mentalmente la conversación con la policía, rebuscando en su mente el lugar exacto donde guardaba su historial, cuando se percató de que ya no estaba allí. Curvó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado con condescendencia. Agarró de nuevo la varilla y la rotó con sus dedos, cerrando la persiana.

Pero cuando se giró hacia su escritorio el corazón detonó en su pecho. Se llevó inconscientemente la mano hasta su esternón, sujetándolo como si así pudiera acallarlo. Se topó de frente con la joven, vestida por las mismas ropas que acababa de ver. Soltó un suspiro, expulsando todo el aire que se había desprendido de sus pulmones ante el sobresalto y cerró los ojos, molesto. Aun así, él era un profesional, y no juzgaría a ninguno de sus casos por extremo que fuera. Aun no sabía si aquello era una broma, o era síntoma de que la chica realmente tenía problemas.

—El allanamiento es considerado como un delito por el cual podrías acabar en la cárcel, ¿conocías esa información? —intentó suavizar, como le fue posible.

Pero la chica que veía ante sus ojos tenía un aspecto extraño, un aura atractiva la envolvía, como si tuviese un lujurioso poder de aturdimiento.

—¿Allanamiento?... Que yo sepa no he atravesado ninguna puerta cerrada… Doctor… —susurró con una voz perniciosa.

Éste carraspeó, incómodo, nervioso.

—Bueno, mi despacho es propiedad privada, y no tenías el permiso de entrar —le sonrió con cordialidad, amable, paciente.

—Vaya… —frunció el ceño, poniendo morritos—. Yo creía que usted me dio permiso en su día.

Por supuesto él no se refería a eso, y era obvio lo que estaba aludiendo, pero no quería discutir.

—Así es, pero ahora debes irte. El horario de visitas finalizó hace unas horas. Además…, creo recordar que no tienes cita —volvió a sonreírle, con simpatía. Se dirijo hacia su escritorio, tranquilo, y tomó asiento, agarrando su pluma.

—Oh, venga… ¿Ni siquiera en sus horas libres va a dejar descansar a esa maldita pluma?... —se contoneó hacia él, provocativa. Sujetó el respaldo de la silla, acercándose peligrosamente a él—. Si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo a relajarse… Se me da muy bien…, calmar…, los músculos… —susurró.

—Te lo agradezco, sin duda. Pero debo trabajar, y tú deberías irte. Te lo ruego amablemente.

—Por favor —protestó—. Deje ya esa palabrería, conmigo no serviría… —se agachó hacia él, mirándole de frente, asomándole el escote por la cremallera de la sudadera. Pudo atisbar que no había prenda interior alguna bajo el dentado de aquel cierre. Apartó la vista, incómodo.

—No quiero tener que echarte, de verdad… Me resultaría muy impropio.

—¿Impropio? ¿Quiere que le enseñe lo que es impropio? ¿Lo que es incorrecto, lo que es…, impúdico?... —sonrió con lascivia. Apretó el respaldo del asiento, montándose sobre sus muslos sin permiso alguno. Éste alzó los brazos, como si estuviese amenazándole con una pistola, pero lo que le amenazaba en aquel momento era para él más peligroso…, más provocativo que un arma de fuego.

La chica deslizó su diestra hacia la cremallera de su ropa y la descendió con simpleza y suavidad, desnudando su torso a sus ojos. Sonriendo con lividez, sintiendo el poder, las riendas a sus manos.

—Esto sí que es un allanamiento, ¿hm?... Por esto sí podría esposarme… ¿Quiere esposarme, Dr. Hill?... —la voz de la chica era diferente, se distorsionaba por segundos.

Él intentó mantenerse frío, pero le estaba costando. Había algo en ella que le estaba obligando a ceder, a caer… Y no podía resistirse—. Oh… No me rechace… Cuánto más lo hace…, más me gusta —jadeó, y rompió en carcajadas.

—¡SE ACABÓ! —gritó él, levantándose de golpe. Pero allí ya no había nadie, estaba solo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando a un lado y a otro. Se abalanzó sobre la lámpara y la encendió, azorado. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento, con las manos en el rostro, agotado.

Pero…, si ella no estaba allí, la conversación del teléfono…, ¿era real? Cuando miró el teléfono ya era tarde. Con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera recordaba haber colgado. Intentó llamarla de nuevo, pero no daba señal.

…

El sollozo de la chica retumbaba en la habitación, no pudo evitarlo, y en el momento en el que el Dr. Hill colgó el teléfono lo empeoró por momentos. Aun así, quiso volver a intentarlo, quiso esforzarse. Con la mano temblorosa se alejó el teléfono, apuntándolo de pronto hacia el pasillo que había quedado a oscuras por completo. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se encogía. Su corazón estalló, su boca se secó por completo y sus pulmones se vaciaron en un grito al ver un rostro a los pies de su cama.

Le lanzó el teléfono a la cara y empezó a gritar, levantándose para encender la luz, que de pronto volvía a funcionar.

Cuando descubrió de quien se trataba se desconcertó por completo.

—¡¿Harry?! —preguntó furiosa y al mismo tiempo extrañada—. ¿Q-qué coño estás haciendo aquí?... ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!? —le golpeó con uno de los cojines, lanzándoselo.

Él aún no se había recompuesto del golpe del teléfono, pues le había dado en el tabique y ahora le dolía.

—La puerta estaba abierta, pensaba hacerte una visita —se excusó en un tono defensivo.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Has estado haciendo tú todos esos ruidos?

—¿Qué?... Acabo de llegar… —protestó.

—¿Y no podrías haber avisado de que venías?

—Lo he intentado, pero tenías el teléfono apagado.

—¡No! ¡Me refiero a cuando has entrado en casa!

—Te estaba hablando, pero no me contestabas. Pensé que estabas dormida hasta que vi la luz de tu teléfono.

—No te he escuchado… —respondió confusa, no recordaba haber oído ninguna voz que la llamara… Y estaba muy atenta a cualquier ruido.

—¿Estás bien?... Te noto…, rara.

—No. No lo estoy. Necesito salir de aquí…

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó girándose hacia la puerta, fijándose en la habitación de Nathan.

—Nathan ha salido, como de costumbre. Y mis padres siguen en Romanía.

Harry se rascó la nuca.

—¿Puedo quedarme en vuestro piso?... —preguntó ella. No estaba dispuesta a pasar ni un solo segundo más sola en aquella casa—. Sólo por esta noche —respondió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Harry.

—C-claro… Bueno. Supongo que a Peter no le importará — se encogió de hombros.

Susan recogió en una pequeña mochila todo lo que creyó necesario; algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes, y un par de utensilios esenciales más. Cerró tras sí la puerta de la entrada, dejando atrás toda aquella pesadilla. Pero…, ¿le perseguiría hasta allí aquella cosa?... Al menos no estaría sola aquella noche.


	3. An impersonal reencounter

El Dr. Hill continuaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Se asomó un par de veces a la ventana, intentando vislumbrar aquella figura en las calles. Estaba preocupado porque juraba haberla visto, estaba casi seguro de que era real, pero era materialmente imposible que la chica se desvaneciera como el humo, desapareciendo de allí en cuestión de segundos. Encendió el resto de luces y apagó la de la lámpara, necesitaba alejarse de aquella oscuridad. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y se curvó hacia atrás, girando la silla 90º a la izquierda, 90º a la derecha repetidas veces, meciéndose de un lado a otro, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se llevó las manos al rostro y las arrastró por su piel haciendo descender sus párpados inferiores, mostrando su enrojecida esclerótica. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir, el trabajo le estaba absorbiendo.

Se levantó repentinamente, agarró su abrigo y cerró con llave la puerta del despacho. No volvería a ver a la joven hasta pasados un par de días y aquello en cierta forma lo consolaba. No quería enfrentarse a aquel rostro tan tempranamente, necesitaba pensar, olvidar lo recientemente sucedido.

Susan y Harry aún seguían en su casa, éste esperando a que la chica terminase de recoger sus cosas. La miraba ceñudo, no molesto sino confuso. ¿Por qué se llevaba tantas cosas? ¿Había dicho sólo una noche, verdad?... Empezó a preocuparle el hecho de haberle dado el permiso de quedarse, pues ni siquiera le había preguntado a Parker. Tal vez un día no molestaría a su amigo, ¿pero cuánto tiempo esperaba quedarse la joven? Le pareció de mala educación preguntar, así que decidió esperar a que ella informase un poco más de por qué estaba a punto de meter toda su casa en aquella mochila.

Pero en la mente de Susan había decisiones diferentes a las que a Harry preocupaban. Como prometió, se quedaría en su casa aquella noche, y así lo haría, no le había mentido. Sin embargo no volvería a su casa al día siguiente, no después de lo sucedido. No tenía a dónde ir, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel lugar plagado de monstruos, de pesadilla. Terminó con la mochila llena, colgándosela a la espalda y entonces se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, como asegurándose de que allí se dejaba a aquella cosa que la atormentaba, despidiéndose con arrogancia incluso.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Harry, esperando a su lado frente a la puerta de la entrada.

Susan seguía firme y con la mirada clavada en la puerta de su habitación, al final de aquel oscuro pasillo.

—Nos vamos —contestó segura, decidida.

El piso de Harry no quedaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Susan, así que decidieron ir andando, aprovechando el camino para aclarar algunos asuntos. Harry tenía mucho de que hablar con ella, quería preguntarle sobre su padre, sobre por qué la chica cada vez que escuchaba su nombre huía. ¿Es que acaso había tenido alguna confrontación con él? Harry era consciente de que el carácter de su padre había empeorado repentinamente con el paso de los meses, pero había cambiado, ahora era un hombre nuevo, volvía a ser el mismo. Quiso aprovechar aquel paseo para preguntarle, pero hubo algo en su mente, en su conciencia, que le impidió hablar, que le impidió sacar el tema. Carraspeó atragantándosele la pregunta, a lo que la chica le miró extrañada.

—¿Estás bien?...

—Sí —volvió a carraspear para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Y tú? Parecías asustada.

Susan bajó la mirada, algo incómoda al hablar de ello.

—Nathan nunca está en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola y ya sabes cómo soy… Leo demasiado sobre fantasmas, espíritus… Monstruos en la oscuridad esperándote a los pies de la cama —comentó con un tono burlón, pero sincero, pues estaba hablando en serio, y en parte quería acarrear todo eso a las historias que leía.

—¿Fantasmas, eh? —sonrió él, amable.

—Algo así, sí… —le devolvió la sonrisa, y negó despacio—. No me gusta estar sola en casa y últimamente es lo único que hago.

—¿Dónde se mete tu hermano? —inquirió Harry con la frente arrugada, curioso.

—Eso me gustaría saber. Pero nunca contesta a mis llamadas. Supongo que piensa que sólo quiero incordiarle.

—Sé lo que sientes. Yo he vivido algo parecido.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno... Mi padre siempre está ocupado con el trabajo. Siempre tiene la cabeza en otra parte y la mayor parte del tiempo estuve solo.

—Pero ahora estás con Parker.

—Exacto. Ahora estoy con Parker…

—¿Eso es malo?

—No es que sea malo o bueno —expresó con sus manos, como si fueran una balanza—. Sé que le gusta MJ…

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

Harry la miró un tanto divertido, al mismo tiempo que sorprendido. Llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con Mary Jane aun a sabiendas de que a Peter le gustaba, pero él no se había lanzado aún, así que, ¿por qué perder el tiempo que los demás no quieren aprovechar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo.

—MJ y yo…, bueno… Ahora somos-

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió ella, deteniéndose en seco en medio del camino. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa y diversión en el rostro. Por supuesto no se lo esperaba. En ningún momento escuchó a Harry hablar de Mary Jane, ni siquiera mirarla o…, prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Hubiese sido más normal que se declarase a ella, que es con quien más tiempo pasaba, aunque tampoco quería eso.

—¡Sh! ¡Baja la voz! —le chistó él, intentando detener sus voces con las manos en el aire.

—¿¡MJ!? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—¡Shhh! —volvió a chistar, con el ceño fruncido, mirando de un lado a otro como si alguien estuviese escuchando.

Susan apretó los labios, divertida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono más bajo, y continuó caminando.

—N-no encontré el momento… Hace mucho que no hablamos… —había cierto pesar en su voz, como si en cierto modo hubiera echado de menos estar con ella.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Ambos hemos estado bastante…, abstraídos. Por así decirlo.

—Entonces es culpa de los dos…

—Más tuya que mía, pero sí —bromeó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué he tenido yo la culpa? —le siguió el juego, divertido.

—Bueno…, en muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo en qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues por ejemplo como en no haberme contado que estabas con MJ.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

—¿Qué más secretos me ocultas, Harry Osborn?

Mentiría si dijera que al mencionar aquel apellido un escalofrío no recorrió todo su cuerpo, pues de nuevo allí estaba, recordándole. Entonces se fijó en Harry de otro modo, recordando quién era, recordando con quién estaba hablando. Reparó en sus castaños cabellos, tan semejantes a los de su padre. Había algo en la mirada de Harry que le recordaba a él, y aquello hizo que de pronto su gesto cambiase. Ya no había tono de humor en su voz, ni resquicio alguno de diversión en su mirada.

—Lo cierto es que ninguno de vital importancia. Todos tenemos secretos, ¿no? —respondió él.

—Sí… Todos tenemos secretos… —repitió casi para sí misma. Ella tenía un profundo secreto, uno que probablemente terminaría con la amistad de ambos si salía a la luz.

Por suerte Harry no hizo comentario alguno referente a lo que la chica acababa de decir, por muy sospechoso que fuera el tono empleado. Y gracias a Dios, porque estaba demasiado cansada como para querer fingir, como para esforzarse en mentir.

La casa estaba en silencio una vez llegaron. Las luces apagadas, las ventanas abiertas… Susan aprovechó para memorizar dónde estaba todo, por si necesitaba levantarse en la oscuridad de la noche a por un simple vaso de agua. Ya tendría tiempo de curiosear en otro momento, ahora necesitaba descansar.

Dejó su mochila cerca de una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor y se acercó hasta el sofá. Harry colocó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y la contempló desde allí mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

—¿No vas a dormir? —preguntó él, confuso al ver cómo la joven se sentaba en el sofá. Pensó que tal vez prefería quedarse un rato viendo la televisión, o incluso conociéndola; leer un libro hasta conciliar el sueño. Fue en ese momento cuando se acercó hasta una de las lámparas de pie cercanas y la encendió para ella, creyendo que la segunda opción era la más probable.

—¿Hm? Sí. Bueno, esperaré a que tú te acuestes primero.

Harry la miró confuso, desabrochándose ya el primer botón de la camisa.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

Susan miró el sofá, y entonces Harry comprendió a qué se refería.

—¿Aquí? —decidió preguntar él entonces.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde sino?

—Iba a dejarte mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Ni hablar. Me estás haciendo un favor con todo esto, Harry, y de verdad que no me importa dormir aquí. Me conformaría incluso con el suelo —sonrió.

—Por favor —protestó, acercándose hasta ella—. No digas tonterías. No voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Dormirás en mi cama. Tranquila, las sábanas están limpias.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡No lo decía por eso! —alzó la voz ella, a lo que inmediatamente se tapó la boca, abriendo de par en par los ojos—. ¡Perdón! —susurró. Se le había olvidado que no estaban solos, y ahora se sentía culpable. No quería que Peter la descubriera allí puesto que no tenía su permiso.

—¿Lo dices por Peter? —Harry continuaba empleando el mismo tono de voz. Alzó la vista hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con el piso de arriba y curvó los labios—. Dudo mucho que esté aquí. Últimamente no le veo el pelo.

—¿Y a dónde va?

—A saber… No me cuenta nada.

Susan torció el gesto, pensando en las diferentes probabilidades que concedían su respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿te acompaño al dormitorio? —le preguntó Harry intentando avanzar en la conversación. Él también estaba cansado y quería dormir. Donde fuera, pero dormir.

—Te he dicho que no —insistió.

—Que yo sepa estás en mi casa, y aquí quien pone las normas soy yo. Y el sofá no es para dormir, ni para los invitados, así que —se colocó delante de ella, esperando a que se levantara.

—¿Quieres decir que si vienen invitados no les dejarías sentarse en tu sofá? —le picó.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Sé a qué te refieres, pero no creo que a Mary Jane le gustase la idea de saber que he dormido en tu cama.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá —concluyó, no discutiría más.

No le hizo falta mucho más tiempo para convencerla, ella lo único que quería en aquel momento era dormir, descansar. Finalmente la acompañó hasta la habitación y tras explicarle incluso el funcionamiento de una sábana, la dejó sola, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Susan dio rápidamente un vistazo a la habitación y dejó su mochila sobre el suelo. Apagó las luces, dejando que fuera la azulada luminiscencia de la luna y las estrellas la que la arropara aquella noche. Se desnudó, se colocó el pijama, y antes de acostarse se dirigió al balcón que daba a la calle. Hacía frío fuera, pero era un frío agradable, acogedor. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, sintiendo que por un momento era libre, que podría descansar sin él atosigándola.

Escuchó cómo la sirena y las luces de un coche policía se acercaban por uno de los callejones, comunicando poco tiempo después con la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio. Había algo que iba por delante, y era algo que apareció en el cielo. Susan se asomó sobre el balcón aguzando la mirada, intentando ver qué era. ¿Era eso de lo que tanto hablaban los periódicos? ¿De lo que todo el mundo hablaba? ¿Era ese el dichoso superhéroe al que todos querían? Lo odió por un momento sin sentido, ¿pues qué motivo tenía ella para detestar a alguien que acabaría con el caos de Nueva York? Definitivamente era él, pudo ver cómo se balanceaba de un lado a otro arrojando telarañas por doquier. De pronto pareció desaparecer en el tejado del mismísimo edificio en el que se encontraba. La chica se introdujo rápidamente en el dormitorio, sin querer ser descubierta. ¿Estaba acaso huyendo de la policía? ¿Qué clase de héroe necesitaba huir de algo así? No le dio más vueltas, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó sobre el colchón, arropándose.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía de una forma tan profunda; no hubo pesadilla alguna que la acosase durante el sueño, no hubo monstruos, ruidos, o seres que estuviesen allí para trastocarla. No hubo nadie…, nada. Ni siquiera soñó, simplemente se acostó y se despertó tal cual se tumbó, incluso en la misma postura. La luz solar se filtraba por el balcón, pues se lo dejó abierto de par en par de noche. Estaba tan a gusto en aquella cama que no quería moverse, no quería levantarse de allí e ir a estudiar. Rodó hacia un lado y a otro para disfrutar de las diferentes texturas de las sábanas, y tras estirarse se sentó con las piernas dobladas. No se había visto en el espejo, pero supo cómo de desordenado tenía el pelo. No hizo la cama porque pensó que Harry querría cambiar las sábanas, así que salió para comprobar si se había despertado, y preguntarle entonces dónde las guardaba. Dejó la puerta abierta a sus espaldas entrando en el salón. Todo estaba recogido misteriosamente. Esperaba encontrarse a Harry en el salón, desayunando con Parker, o tal vez sólo, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba sola. ¿Qué hora era?...

Se giró hacia la puerta de la entrada pues le pareció que algo intentaba abrirla desde fuera. Frunció el ceño extrañada, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que colgado en la pared había un reloj. Se le vino el mundo a los pies en cuanto comprobó por qué motivo ni Harry ni Parker estaban allí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se había quedado dormida!

—No… No no no no no —repitió varias veces llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No no no no… ¡Maldita sea, no! —había tenido pesadillas innumerables veces con faltar a clase, con llegar tarde, y siempre era horrible. Pero ahora era cierto. No fueron imaginaciones suyas, la puerta quería abrirse, había alguien tras ella que tras intentar abrir tocó con insistencia.

—¿Harry? —se oyó tras ésta. Y cuando Susan determinó quién era el propietario de dicha voz se le detuvo el corazón. De veras que se le paró, pudo sentirlo. La boca se le secó en cuestión de segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua helada encima. Se quedó paralizada, sin poder pensar, sin poder actuar.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero la adrenalina ya se había disparado en el interior de su cuerpo activando todos sus músculos. No podía hacerse invisible, no podía correr hasta la puerta y cerrar sin más con el pestillo. Claramente Norman estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, tenía la llave, así que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, y ella sabía que lo haría.

Miró a un lado y a otro intentando buscar una solución, pero estaba atrapada en una casa que no conocía.

—Por favor… —le suplicó al destino que esa puerta no se abriese frente a sus ojos, de lo contrario estaba perdida. Hacía mucho tiempo que Norman y ella habían cortado toda comunicación, y su última coincidencia no fue del todo…, buena. Al fin y al cabo, fue el motivo por el cual dejaron de verse, y ella no quería encontrárselo de frente, no estaba preparada para verle. Aun no…

Decidió correr inconscientemente hasta la única habitación en la que había estado, la cual conocía medianamente; la de Harry. Se introdujo dentro del armario que había a la derecha de la cama y cerró las puertas. Tuvo que esconderse bajo algunas prendas, pues entre las persianas del mueble podría ser descubierta. Rezó porque Norman no entrase allí, porque no escrutase en el armario, porque no la descubriese.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió después de un característico sonido de llaves penetrando en la cerradura. La cerró despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido, el suficiente para que si hubiese alguien en la casa supiera que había dejado de estar solo.

—¿Harry? —volvió a preguntar su voz una vez en el salón. Se paseó por éste sorprendiéndose de lo extrañamente colocado que estaba todo. Aquel piso solía ser un caos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido, como si de algún modo supiese que no estaba solo, aun sabiendo que Harry a aquellas horas debería estar en clase. Norman inspeccionó el salón por puro instinto, como si algo estuviera susurrándole qué hacer.

Susan continuaba encerrada en el armario intentando controlar el ritmo y la magnitud de sus respiraciones, porque sabía que irremediablemente en algún momento u otro Norman subiría hacia la habitación, y en aquel punto, si la descubría estaba perdida. ¿Qué explicación daría encerrada en aquel sitio como si estuviese robando? ¿Acaso tenía que ocultarse?

De haber sido otra persona aun seguiría en el salón, hubiera saludado y hubiera seguido con su vida, pero no podía encontrarse con Norman, no tan pronto.

Mientras, él, se acercó hasta el balcón del salón y cerró el marco de la puerta para que no entrara el aire, no era la primera vez que las alturas del edificio escampaban por doquier papeles, documentos o demás cosas importantes dentro del estudio. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, no pensaba subir, de hecho, lo único que hizo fue detenerse en medio del salón mirando hacia el techo durante un segundo, pero cuando poco tiempo después se dirigió hasta la puerta, cambió su pensamiento.

La chica estaba aterrorizada, no escuchaba la escalera, pero podía sentir su presencia, como si estuviera cerca. ¿Y si abría el armario de un momento a otro? No podía excusarse, no podía hacer nada. De pronto uno de los trofeos de la habitación cayó al suelo rebotando; era redondo así que rodó hasta la puerta, chocando contra esta.

Aquel impacto resonó en el techo sobre Norman, ocasionando que su mirada se dirigiera rápidamente al piso de arriba.

—¿Harry? —volvió a preguntar una vez más, esta vez extrañado. No se lo pensó, no perdió más el tiempo. Se acercó hasta la escalera y sin subir volvió a fijarse en la pared sobre su cabeza, intentando apreciar un nuevo sonido.

Susan se llevó las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos de par en par, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero estaba nerviosa y sus respiraciones eran complicadas de reprimir en ese estado.

Norman acariciaba la barandilla apoyando el primer pie en el escalón. Decidió subir, despacio pero aun haciéndose escuchar. Abrió la entornada puerta que daba al cuarto de su hijo y se topó de frente con una cama desecha, algo que le extrañó pues no era impropio de Harry. Frunció el ceño, aguzando la mirada. Aquella voz de nuevo susurraba en su cabeza, tentándole, sugiriéndole ciertas posibilidades, manteniéndole alerta. Ahora se había fijado un propósito, y era descubrir qué estaba pasando en aquella casa.

Hacía tiempo que había tratado de contener al duende bajo llave, pero éste se resistía y en aquel momento, sugiriéndole todas aquellas ideas, aquellas posibilidades, su presencia le era incluso grata. Su rostro empezó a cambiar, se tornó más lacerante, profunda…, como si continuamente odiase al mundo.

La chica aun en el armario pudo ver cómo entraba, y lo vio trajeado y volvió a sentir –aun en aquellas circunstancias, el dichoso hormigueo en el estómago-. Cerró los ojos para no ver qué ocurría, para intentar así tranquilizarse de algún modo.

Norman recogió del suelo el trofeo y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche, no sabía si ese era su sitio, pero poco le importaba. Se acercó a la cama y la inspeccionó con esmero para encontrar algo de información. Las sábanas estaban echadas hacia arriba, como si así la cama estuviese hecha, estirada. Norman agarró el principio de la tela y la airó con fuerza, retirándola hacia abajo. Aquel movimiento le hizo llegar un olor que además de endulzarle le resultó familiar. Cerró los ojos arqueando el labio, molesto de sentir aquel fulgor en el interior de su pecho. Apretó los puños entonces pues a su mente no acudía ninguna imagen referente a aquel aroma, y aquello le molestó; detestaba no saberlo todo, desconocer algún detalle, perderse algo.

Susan había vuelto a abrir los ojos, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por la situación e improvisar sobre la marcha, necesitaba conocer qué estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación para prepararse. No dejaba de invadirle aquella sensación nociva, adherida a aquel aciago recuerdo de su último encuentro: Norman le gritó, la empujó y por poco sus manos no embistieron contra ella. No dejaba de recordar su rostro repleto de ira, de ferocidad, y temía tener que enfrentarse a todo eso de nuevo otra vez.

Pero al parecer el destino pretendía jugar en su contra aquel día, pues hubo algo en el interior del armario que pareció captar la atención de Norman.

Su ceño se frunció frente a las puertas del armario, como si algo en su interior se hubiese sacudido, como si un extraño brillo hubiera oscilado en el inmobiliario. El labio le titiló de rabia, como si algo se estuviese riendo de él. Se acercó despacio investigándolo, entonces ella se quedó inmóvil. No movió ni una pestaña, ni siquiera para cerrar los ojos, no quería estar desprovista, quería saber cuándo pasaba, lo que pasaba. Lo vio aproximarse y sintió que el corazón sacudía con fuerza sus costillas, su tórax. Estaba muy cerca, sus manos acariciaron los tiradores, a punto de abrir las puertas.

El graznido de un cuervo sobre el balcón de la habitación sobresaltó a Norman, haciéndole cerrar rápidamente los ojos, dando un leve respingo. Se separó del armario, girándose hacia el taciturno pájaro, dedicándole todo su odio, y fue entonces cuando algo mejor llamó su atención; una mochila. Ahora no caminó despacio, se acercó peligrosamente hasta ésta y la abrió con desespero. Sacó un par de prendas hasta toparse con una camiseta oscura que llamó su atención. Era como si ya la hubiera visto antes, como si…, conociese al propietario de la prenda.

La puerta de la entrada chocó contra el marco; alguien había entrado. Norman se escandalizó y arrugó la camiseta entre sus manos, haciéndola lo más pequeña posible para guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y poder salir de allí sin quedar demasiado mal. Se asomó rápidamente sobre la escalera visualizando el primer piso.

—¡Parker! —saludó con emoción al ver quién era el nuevo visitante.

El joven se sobresaltó ligeramente. Llevaba una bandolera de piel marrón que en seguida soltó sobre la mesa.

—¡Señor Osborn! —saludó también, con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Vaya, Parker… Me alegro de verte —contestó con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras bajaba las escaleras, surcando con sus manos la barandilla hasta llegar abajo.

Ambos se dieron la mano, sacudiéndola con enardecimiento.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —inquirió Peter, aun sin perder esa característica sonrisa, aunque su ceño ahora estaba arrugado a causa de la confusión.

—Ah—miró hacia el piso de arriba—. Vine a ver a Harry, pero me temo que no está. ¿No ha dormido en casa? —preguntó, intentando indagar.

—Oh, sí —contestó él mirando hacia el sofá, como respondiendo visualmente en su mente aquella cuestión.

Norman hizo lo mismo y desvió su mirada hacia el diván, torciendo un poco el gesto. Miró a Parker perplejo.

—¿En el sofá?

—Sí, bueno. Susan durmió aquí esta noche. En la cama de Harry —aclaró.

El rostro de Norman cambió por completo en cuestión de segundos. Su boca, entreabierta, pasó de una sonrisa a una fina y recta línea.

—¿Cómo dices?...

—Susan —repitió inocente—. Es una compañera de Harry. Bueno, y mía —rectificó. Lo cierto es que con ella no solía hablar, él la consideraba realmente amiga de Harry y no suya, pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

—¿Y dónde dices que durmió ella?... —su tono se transformó rápidamente en agrio, y el tono de sospecha reinó en el interior de sus cuerdas vocales, atravesando su garganta cual cuchillo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Peter, sin comprender muy bien a qué venía el disgusto del magnate.

—¿Sigue ella aquí? —preguntó de nuevo, sin responder a sus cuestiones. Parecía exaltado, inquieto. Miraba de vez en cuando con desespero la escalera y el piso de arriba, como anhelando volver a subir y descubrir si todavía estaba en la casa.

—No lo sé —confesó Peter rascándose la nuca—. Salí antes que Harry esta mañana. Cuando me fui ambos seguían durmiendo.

—¿Ambos? ¿Durmieron juntos? —preguntó sin mirarle a la cara, oteando de nuevo el fondo de la escalera. Aquella pregunta era un poco estúpida en aquel momento, teniendo en cuenta que Peter acababa de explicarle que Harry había dormido en el sofá para prestarle su dormitorio a Susan.

El chico le miró curioso a la par que extrañado. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero la sirena de un coche policía importunó a ambos, haciéndoles desplazar la mirada hasta la ventana. Ahora era Parker quien estaba inquieto. Carraspeó antes de hablar, y entonces con pesar en sus palabras se despidió de Norman con cierta prisa.

—Sr. Osborn, lamento mucho no poder seguir aquí. Había venido a por mi cámara. Tengo una entrevista a las doce y no llego a tiempo —caminó hasta la mesita de café y recogió de ahí una pequeña mochila. Se la colgó al cuello y se despidió de él posando su mano sobre su brazo, sonriente—. ¡Hasta luego, Sr. Osborn!

Pero a él no le dio tiempo a contestar, todo había pasado muy rápido y en ese momento sólo pensaba en la chica, en su perfume, en su rostro, en su cabello, en sus ojos y en dónde estaría. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la reacción de su pecho al imaginar, al pensar que su hijo había dormido junto a ella le rasgó el alma, causándole una insoportable picazón. Alejó rápidamente de su mente aquel sentimiento y sin pensárselo dos veces subió corriendo la escalera, encontrándose con esa cama deshecha de nuevo. Miró a un lado y a otro, a izquierda, a derecha, topándose entonces con el armario. Deambuló despacio hasta las puertas, las acarició sosteniéndolas con seguridad, y las abrió de par en par súbitamente.

Frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada en su interior, maldiciendo en silencio a su esperanza. Se dio la vuelta tras cerrar el armario, pensando en rebuscar una vez más en aquella mochila, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, haciéndole rotar sobre sí mismo dirigiéndose otra vez hacia el armario, como si no hubiera mirado bien, como si de algún modo supiera que había una parte que no escrutó con diligencia. Pero una vez abierto vio que todas las partes estaban a su acceso, que nada podía esconderse allí. ¿Pero dónde estaba la mochila? ¿Cómo había podido desaparecer de allí? La habría visto salir. A no ser que todo aquello fueran imaginaciones suyas, algo que solía ocurrir cuando Él estaba cerca. Se introdujo las manos bajo el pelo, desordenándoselo, alborotándolo. Siseó molesto consigo mismo, pero no decidió investigar más, no quiso. Le dedicó una última mirada a la cama mientras una emponzoñada imagen de Harry junto a la joven se proyectaba en su mente, destruyéndole sin motivo alguno, y entonces se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, gruñendo para sí.

Lo último que escuchó la chica fue la puerta de la entrada cerrándose con fuerza de un portazo. Se estaba congelando en esa maldita ventana, agradeciéndole al destino que le hubiese concedido una tregua. Salió del balcón y cogió rápidamente su mochila, desnudándose el pijama, vistiéndose con la mayor brevedad posible. Pero faltaba algo.

Rebuscó en cada recoveco de la mochila, de la cama, del suelo, pero allí no había nada. No podía salir a la calle en pijama y menos aún sin camiseta, así que cogió prestada y sin permiso una de Harry.

Bajó hasta la cocina y agarró papel y boli, pegando después la nota en el frigorífico. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y se introdujo rápidamente en el ascensor, deseando salir de allí desesperadamente.

 _ **Harry, lo siento. No supe dónde guardabas las sábanas. Gracias por lo de anoche.**_

 _ **PD: te lo compensaré.**_

 _ **Besitos; Susan.**_

Pero aquella casa no quedó vacía. Norman era un hombre inteligente que sabía que para hacer salir al animal de su escondrijo, necesitaba hacer de su presencia algo inerte. Y así fue como sucedió lo que esperaba. Fue como un fantasma a quien nadie puede ver, que sin embargo, en sus ojos sí se proyectan cada una de las almas que vagan por el mundo. No estaba escondido ni mucho menos cuando ella se marchó, no lo necesitaba, no era un cobarde como ella. Él a diferencia de la joven sí quería hablar las cosas, sí quería solucionar el contratiempo que antaño los hizo desligarse. Y aunque aquellos eran sus deseos, en aquel momento y bajo la momentánea posesión del duende, lo único que deseaba era vengarse de ella por insultar su inteligencia, por creer que era un necio, por suponer que podía ser engañado por una simple joven.

Todo aquel odio proferido por su mente se languideció en cuanto la vio. En cuanto oteó sus cabellos de ébano mecerse al viento en una rápida fuga. Como quien acababa de cometer un asesinato y busca desesperadamente huir de la escena del crimen. Se topó con su espalda, con su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su interior. Se quedó paralizado allí donde estaba, frente a las cortinas de la ventana del salón, esperándola para desmoronarla con palabras. Pero sin embargo lo único que se permitió fue contemplarla con anhelo. Como quien contempla una obra de arte desde el silencio más apacible. Una vez marchó se acercó hasta la nota que previamente había dejado, y cuando todos aquellos sentimientos lo hicieron despertar de aquel letargo en el que su imagen lo había sumido, sintió la ira carcomiéndole la mente. Arrancó furioso aquel escrito, apretándolo en su mano. Gruñó con la mirada perdida, intentando buscarle un significado a aquellas palabras que no le dieran motivos para asesinarla. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Eran acaso celos? No…, él no sentía celos, él no sentía nada… Y no sería de una forma distinta por su culpa.


	4. Painful Memories

—Bien… Cuéntame cómo fue. Qué sentiste en ese momento.

La mano del Dr. Hill se movía grácil sobre el bloc de notas, apuntando cada detalle como de costumbre. Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente, desde aquel extraño suceso. Al menos tuvo tiempo de pensar, de meditar…, de poder dejar atrás aquella imagen que se había proyectado en su cabeza. La imagen de la chica intentando seducirle, intentando atraparle con algún fin cruel y despiadado. Y a pesar de que ella no le diese tal información, es decir, aquella aparición, él supo por el matiz de su mirada que su presencia allí no traería nada bueno.

Susan parecía algo más tranquila que de costumbre, como si hubiese podido descansar, como si aquellas cosas ya no la atormentaran.

Pasó un par de días más en la casa de Harry, por fin con el permiso de Parker, quien se sintió incluso ofendido por haber dudado respecto a su afirmación.

—Miedo… Como de costumbre esa cosa…, me paraliza. Me inmoviliza y yo…, no puedo hacer nada. No puedo moverme —respondió la chica ante la pregunta del Dr.

Intentó repasar en su mente los acontecimientos, recordar aquello que la atormentaba día sí, día también.

—Sin embargo, comentas que es algo invisible, que es algo que no puedes ver.

—Así es. Pero es realmente eso lo que más me asusta; el no ver qué es… No poder tocar esa fuerza, pero sí sentirla.

—Entiendo… —suspiró, terminando de anotar un par de cosas, realizando algunos garabatos en el papel—. ¿Cómo van los terrores nocturnos?

—No he vuelto a tener pesadillas.

—Interesante… —frunció los labios, escribiendo, sin levantar la vista del bloc—. ¿Has realizado algún cambio importante en tu vida? Nuevos amigos…, nueva casa…, nueva habitación...

—N-no. Bueno… No he vuelto a dormir en casa desde aquel día. Ahora estoy en casa de Harry, un… amigo.

—¿Yeso de alguna forma te ayuda a descansar mejor?

—Eso creo…

—Y dime…, ese Harry del que hablas, ¿es-

—Sí —le interrumpió sin dejar que terminase, como si temiera escuchar su nombre.

—Bueno. Creo que podemos retomar de nuevo el verdadero asunto por el que viniste, y dejar apartados tus miedos. Ahora que de momento están aplacados. ¿No crees?

—No quiero hablar de él…

—Y es por esa razón por la que tienes un problema. ¿Por qué te aterra tanto hablar de él?

—No estoy preparada, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres que finalicemos la sesión entonces?

—¡No! Es solo que no quiero hablar de él ahora.

—Verás, Susan. Contigo tengo dos problemas que tratar; uno de ellos es tu temor a lo etéreo, y el otro es Norman Osborn.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, marcándose su mandíbula. Tragó saliva intentando relajarse, intentando mantener la compostura. Pero su simple nombre le daba escalofríos. Frunció momentáneamente el ceño, soltando un murmuro, un quejido que la hizo removerse en el asiento. Abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente a los ojos, molesta.

—Podemos hablar cuando estés preparada si eso es lo que quieres, pero entonces tenemos que finalizar por hoy.

—Pero aún me queda media hora.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de pasar 30 minutos en silencio, mirándonos mutuamente. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó él, alzando las cejas, tentándola. Conocía suficientemente bien a sus pacientes como para saber dónde estaban sus límites.

Susan suspiró, y lo miró con pesadumbre, por supuesto, había cedido.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

El Dr. Hill se levantó del sillón y se desplazó por la habitación con las manos cruzadas, reposando en sus lumbares.

—¿Por qué le temes tanto a su nombre?

—No temo a su nombre, le temo a él.

—Sin embargo, no puedes nombrarle.

Susan se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? —le preguntó él.

Guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, recomponiéndose, forzándose por recordar aquello que con tanto empeño se esmeró en olvidar.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien, los recuerdos están borrosos en mi mente.

—Cuando una persona sufre una conmoción ya sea por un accidente, la muerte de un ser querido, o un hecho traumático, se produce una alteración de los recuerdos. Éstos se desordenan, desaparecen, o se distorsionan. El cerebro…, por una extraña razón no registra lo sucedido, o como bien he dicho anteriormente; lo desordena, lo suprime, o distorsiona. Se le conoce como Amnesia Post-traumática. Un fuerte traumatismo provoca que la información registrada en ese periodo de tiempo no se consolide en la memoria a largo plazo, y que, por tanto, hace que el paciente no sea capaz de recuperarlo —se volvió a acercar a la mesa, sentándose sobre el filo de ésta—. La memoria a largo plazo no se almacena al instante. Sino que debe pasar un cierto tiempo antes de quedar fijada. Por decirlo de alguna forma más simple; ese recuerdo que te atormentó, está por ahí dando vueltas en tu cabeza, sin aun almacenarse. Tu mente intenta protegerte. Pero eso no quiere decir que esa escena no esté ahí —señaló su frente—. En esa cabecita.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —preguntó Susan, asolada por todo lo que acababa de decirle. Toda aquella jerga médica, aquel lío que acababa de soltar. ¿Su mente? ¿Intentando protegerla? La mayoría de veces era, más bien al contrario.

—Aquel fue un recuerdo traumático para ti, y hoy descubriremos por qué —terminó sentándose en su asiento.

Susan lo miró extrañada, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Preparada?

—¿Preparada para qué?

—¿Sabes qué es la hipnosis?

—Sí —asintió, ceñuda, sin comprender.

—¿Alguna vez te has sometido a esta técnica?

—No… —era obvio, quería hipnotizarla para hondar en aquellos recuerdos, para descubrirlo. Y ella, irremediablemente tendría que volver a vivir aquella situación. Otra vez…

—Bien. Te explicaré lo que haremos. Voy a hacerte volver a ese día, estarás allí y lo revivirás todo de nuevo. Quiero que seas consciente y recuerdes que en todo momento voy a estar contigo. Si necesitas parar sólo dímelo, y te sacaré.

—¿Puede pasarme algo?

—No si sigues mis indicaciones.

—¿Y si dejo de escucharle?

—No dejarás de hacerlo, estaré contigo, a tu lado, indicándote el camino.

Susan asintió, aunque no muy segura. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad. Por una parte, detestaba haber olvidado aquella escena, pero por otra quería deshacerse de ella, al igual que su mente.

—Bien. Acompáñame, debes tumbarte, relajarte.

El Dr. Hill se levantó, acercándose a la parte posterior de la sala en la que había una puerta que parecía comunicar con otra habitación. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, no había ventanas, tan solo una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de un escritorio azabache, al fondo de la sala. Había también una camilla contra la pared.

Lo cierto es que le habitación estaba bastante vacía, desprovista de inmobiliario. A lo mejor era necesario para la hipnosis, para no tirar nada si se levantaban o se movían con brusquedad. O eso pensó ella.

Encendió la lámpara, invitándola a entrar, a tumbarse sobre la camilla, preparándola antes, colocándole una sábana por encima. Una vez tumbada, puso sobre ella otra sábana más, una muy fina, suave, del mismo color que la inferior; blanca.

—Ahora debes relajarte. Estaré en todo momento contigo —repitió—. Justo aquí —agarró un pequeño taburete y lo llevó hasta el lado de la cama—. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Necesitas alzar un poco más la cabeza, los pies?

—N-no, no. Estoy bien…

—Si tienes miedo, no podré inducirte la hipnosis, necesito que estés totalmente relajada, tranquila —el Dr. Alan Hill había empezado a emplear un tono de voz apaciguado, claro y alto. Reguló la intensidad de la bombilla, manteniendo la habitación ligeramente alumbrada por un tono anaranjado—. ¿Es este color agradable para ti?

—Sí… —suspiró, relajándose.

—¿Te inspira tranquilidad?

—Sí —musitó, cerrando los ojos, tranquilizándose por fin.

—Bien, Susan. Este es un procedimiento totalmente seguro. Entrarás en un estado de relajación extrema, de concentración. Pero tendrás el control en todo momento. Ahora quiero que empieces por relajar tus pies, céntrate en tus dedos, siéntelos… Y ahora, inspira…, y expira… Quiero que imagines que la sábana que acabo de colocar sobre tu cuerpo empieza a calentarse; es un calor agradable, acogedor, que está empezando desde tus pies, hacia tus tobillos, acariciándote. Hay una brisa tenue que la mece, pero aun con esa suave brizna, no eres capaz de sentir el frío. Ese…, calor va ascendiendo muy lentamente por tus piernas, surcando tus rodillas… —se detuvo a esperar unos segundos por cada parte de su cuerpo—. Siéntelo en tus muslos, cómo va llenándote… Sube hacia tus glúteos, los acaricia… Sobre tus caderas, hacia tu vientre…, tu pecho…, tu cuello, y finalmente tu rostro. La sábana se detuvo sobre tu vientre, pero el calor te ha inundado por completo, manteniéndote tranquila… 1… 2… 3… Inspira… 3… 4… 5 expira… 6… 7… 8… Inspira… 9… 10… Expira.

Voy a realizar una cuenta atrás siendo 10 el número más alto. Cada número que descienda, hará que estés más y más relajada. Por cada número bajarás un escalón de tu mente… Inspira… Expira…

Susan estaba muy cerca de caer, muy próxima a desvanecerse. Lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba sintiendo todo lo que él decía, podía casi acariciar aquellas sensaciones.

—10… la relajación se extiende por todo tu cuerpo… 9… sientes tus pies, tus brazos más pesados… 8... tus respiraciones son más y más profundas… 7… te sientes pesada, todo tu cuerpo pesa. Estás cansada… 6… No sientes nada…, ni la caricia de la sábana, ni la brisa del viento, sólo ese agradable calor que te envuelve… 5… Todo está oscuro ahí abajo, pero tú no tienes miedo, hay algo contigo que te arropa, y te sientes bien…, te sientes como nunca antes te habías sentido… 4… El trance es cada vez más profundo, tu cuerpo es ahora parte del aire, del viento, del oxígeno que inunda tus pulmones… 3… 2… 1… Duerme —tomó un par de segundos para pasar de uno a otro, dándole tiempo para concentrarse, para sumergirse en un mundo enteramente suyo. Dicho eso, el cuerpo de la joven pasó a un estado de sumisión, sumergiéndose en la hipnosis—. ¿Qué ves?

—Oscuridad…

—Acércate, camina hacia delante. Hay una luz al fondo del pasillo. ¿De qué color es esa luz?

—Blanca.

—¿La has visto alguna vez?

—Sí…

—¿Dónde estás?

—En Industrias Oscorp.

—¿Y qué haces allí?

—He venido a ver al padre de Harry…

—¿Quién es el padre de Harry, Susan?

La chica se revolvió ligeramente en la cama, frunciendo el ceño, algo incómoda, moviendo los músculos que conformaban sus labios.

—El propietario de Oscorp… —no era capaz de susurrarlo, de musitarlo, de gritarlo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?...

—No puedo decirlo… Me va a oír.

—¿Está él ahí contigo?

—No lo sé. Hay alguien en el laboratorio. Las luces están encendidas.

—¿Qué hay de la puerta? ¿Está abierta?

—No… Creo que está cerrada.

—¿Puedes acercarte para abrirla?

—No hay nadie más aquí, no hay…, nadie. Estamos solos.

—¿Quiénes lo estáis?

—Él y yo.

—¿Quién es él?

—N-n… —no podía, su nombre era algo que simplemente no podía decir.

—Él no puede oírte, Susan… Necesito que digas cuál es su nombre.

El Dr. Hill estuvo esperando segundos, unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Aguzó la mirada, con la pluma sobre el bloc, cercano a la cama, expectante.

—N-Norman Osborn —gritó de pronto, jadeando. Como si lo hubiese tenido todo aquel tiempo atascado en su garganta. Se empezó a poner nerviosa e intentó normalizar su respiración, que de pronto había empezado a descontrolarse.

—¿Está ahí contigo? ¿Podrías avanzar hacia la puerta, y abrirla?

Eso fue lo que hizo. Caminó por aquel largo pasillo, oscuro y lúgubre, que no formaba parte de Oscorp. Estaba ahí de relleno, como si fuese un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba desde su mente hasta el lugar. Una vez salió de aquel túnel y se dio la vuelta, había desaparecido. Ahora todo era luz, la luz de los flexos del techo. Las típicas luces de las aulas universitarias, eran las mismas…, o al menos muy parecidas.

Pudo escuchar ruido en el interior del laboratorio, como si alguien estuviese removiendo cosas. De alguna forma supo que aquella sala era la única que no estaba vacía. Era tarde, podía sentir la noche en el exterior del edificio.

Abrió la puerta y allí le vio, de espaldas con una bata blanca, dedicándole toda su atención al ordenador, de pie frente a éste. Toda la sala estaba completamente desordenada, como si un huracán lo hubiera removido todo. La chica contempló el desorden, atónita. Tragó saliva, mirando ahora la espalda de Obsorn.

Ella se acercó, intentando hacerse notar para no sobresaltarlo, pero él no parecía sentirla, ni escucharla, ni verla.

—Sr. Osborn… Soy yo. Susan…

Continuó sin girarse, continuaba inmerso en la maquinaria.

—Sr. Osborn… —continuó acercándose, estirando su brazo hacia él para tocar con suavidad su espalda. Le dio dos toques, suaves, pero concisos. Éste continuaba sin girarse. La chica empezaba a preocuparse—. Es Harry…, está en problemas… Lleva una semana sin venir a clase, he intentado llamarle, pero no contesta a mis llamadas, yo… —frunció el ceño, al ver que seguía sin girarse—. Por favor, Sr. Osborn tiene que-

Y de pronto sucedió, se giró con una ferocidad propia de un animal salvaje, soltando un graznido, un grito de pura inquina. La miró con odio, a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Gruñó aguzando la mirada, caminando hacia ella.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?... ¿Quién le ha dado permiso?... —Norman avanzaba hacia ella a paso tranquilo, escrutándola, mirándola con unos ojos que daban miedo.

—L-la puerta estaba…

—Cerrada —decretó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño, la frente y los labios, en una mueca de desprecio e incluso aversión.

Una mirada que sin duda le dolió.

—Sólo quería-

—¿Verme? ¿Hablarme de Harry? ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HACER ESO?! —gritó, alzando las manos al aire, furioso.

Susan apretó los ojos, con miedo a llevarse un golpe, pero él continuó gritándole, acorralándola.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Con qué derecho te crees para venir aquí a decirme qué tengo que hacer!? ¡¿CÓMO LO TENGO QUE HACER?! —no la estaba empujando físicamente, pero sus gritos, sus palabras, ya se encargaban de ello. La muchacha no pudo evitar tornar su gesto a uno angustiado, casi al borde del llanto—. ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE TUS PALABRAS IMPORTAN?! ¡¿QUE TUS PALABRAS ME IMPORTAN?! —la amenazó, iracundo.

—N-no señor…

—¡Entonces largo de aquí!

Pero aquella voz…, no era su voz…, no era… él… Había algo en su mirada, un tono distinto, como si alguien le estuviese dictando qué hacer, y ella pudo notarlo.

—L-lo lamento… —se excusó, bajando el rostro hacia sus pies, moviéndose torpemente en dirección a la salida.

—Fuera… —gruñó, aguzando la mirada.

Susan apretó los puños, molesta, dolida. Se acercó hasta la puerta, sujetando el pomo para abrirla, pero antes de irse, decretó:

—Descuide. No volveré a molestarle…

—¡Bien! ¡QUE ASÍ SEA! —graznó cual cuervo.

…

—¿Qué más hay ahí contigo? —preguntó de nuevo la voz del Dr. Hill, mientras veía cómo Susan arrugaba la frente, el rostro.

—N-nada… Sólo él y yo… Y sus gritos… Puedo escucharle lanzando cosas de un lado a otro, como si estuviese loco…

—¿Sigue gritando?

—No… Pero está gruñendo, puedo oírle desde el pasillo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Podrías describírmelo?

—M-mal… —tardó en decir, como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta—. Vacía… Me duele el corazón, se lo prometo. Me duele de verdad… Puedo sentir cómo le han arrebatado un ápice, cómo…, se ha despedazado…

—¿Y por qué te sientes así? ¿Es alguien importante para ti el Señor Osborn?

—Lo… lo… lo era…

Y en aquel momento empezó a llorar, a sollozar. El Dr. Hill se apresuró, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Estaba empezando a removerse demasiado, los latidos de su corazón eran extremadamente insistentes, pudo notarlos en su cuello. Entonces supo que era el momento de parar.

—Voy a contar hasta diez y cuando llegue, vas a sentir tu cuerpo pesar, libre… Vas a sentir que poco a poco te acercas más y más hacia la luz, hacia nosotros, y te despertarás. ¿Preparada?

E inició la cuenta atrás, pero Susan no se sentía libre, no se sentía bien, de hecho, era más bien todo lo contrario. Se sintió mal, dolorida, triste. La intentó consolar, pero no se dejó. Abandonó, se levantó de la cama y salió de allí entre lágrimas, sin importarle lo más mínimo la gente que pudiese verla, que se cruzase con ella en la calle, a plena luz del día.

Fue directa a casa de Harry, esperando encontrarse el piso vacío, pues él mismo le había dicho que esa misma tarde tenía una cita con Mary Jane. Le había recordado durante cada día lo nervioso que estaba, lo mucho que pareció gustarle a Norman, y aquello en lugar de alegrarla, la envenenó de odio. ¿Por qué le gustaba ella? ¿Qué tenía Mary Jane de bueno que no tuviese ella? Pero todo aquello eran pensamientos, si Susan hubiese visto realmente el rostro con el que Norman miró a Mary Jane, ésta no seguiría con vida. Pues era cierto, Norman la miró de una forma extraña, como…, como si la deseara, como si de alguna forma, en lugar de darle el visto bueno para su hijo, estuviese examinándola para su uso y disfrute, para sí. Por suerte, Susan no estuvo allí para asegurarse.

Pero la suerte no solía estar siempre de su parte. Llegó a casa y lo primero que se encontró fue con aquella cabellera, cobriza, perfectamente acicalada. Y sus gimoteos, sus lágrimas cesaron de pronto.

Harry, que estaba frente a su padre la miró con una preocupación casi adorable.

—Susan… —cuestionó en un tono suave, confuso.

Ella tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, no por vergüenza sino por la congoja, por el llanto que llevaba arrastrando desde la consulta del Dr. Hill.

Norman se giró ante la mirada de su hijo, mirándola confuso. Pero ella no pudo captar preocupación en su mirada, sino más bien prejuicio, lo que la hizo detestarle más. Le dedicó una mirada de odio, y se marchó sin decir nada.

Pero Norman ocultaba muy bien sus emociones. Claro que le había preocupado, pero una mínima, muy mínima parte, pues su alter-ego, estaba más presente que nunca.

Entró de un golpe al cuarto de baño y se sujetó del lavabo con fuerza, mirándose al espejo. No solía maquillarse nunca, de hecho, lo único que hacía era pintarse la raya inferior del ojo, pero aquel día decidió ponerse rímel, y ahora lo tenía todo disgregado por el rostro.

Con razón Norman la miró así, con razón su rostro fue el que era. Se limpió la cara, retirándose todo lo que pudo hasta hacerse daño, pues el agua lo único que hizo fue esparcirlo más. Terminó por echarse jabón en la cara, agobiándose rápidamente cuando el jabón se colocó en sus fosas nasales. Se lo retiró rápidamente, pues los ojos comenzaron a escocerle; le había entrado jabón. Los abrió con un tremendo ardor, observando cómo estaban inyectados en sangre, al rojo vivo. Si es que no podían estar más rojos ya, claro.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

—¿A eso tienes aquí? ¿A eso metes en tu casa? Harry, por el amor de Dios, mírala. No está ni medio cuerda.

—H-ha tenido que pasarle algo. La conozco. Y jamás la he visto llorar —contestó Harry, mirando hacia el piso de arriba, preocupado.

—¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por una simple chica? —por supuesto que le molestaba que Harry hiciera todo aquello. Le molestaba porque gracias a eso, ella estaba viviendo con él, y la tenía cerca, la veía cada día, y por ello le envidiaba.

—Papá. Es mi amiga —se excusó, casi ofendido.

—¿Amiga? —rio con sorna—. Por favor… ¿Crees que ella quiere tu amistad? ¿De veras crees que le interesa ser tu amiga? —volvió a reír—. Si le interesara tu amistad, no estaría aquí, aprovechándose de ti. ¿No tiene casa?

—Papá, claro que la tiene. Es solo que no le gusta estar sola.

—Y prefiere estar aquí contigo, sin tener que pagar un alquiler, ¿no es así?

Pero Harry le tenía demasiado respeto a su padre, no se atrevía a juzgar sus intenciones, sus pensamientos, así que no la defendería. No al menos delante suyo. No quería darle más motivos para ser el eslabón débil.

Norman chasqueó la lengua, bufando ante la actitud de su hijo. Pero realmente, lo que más le molestaba a él de todo eso, el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba vejándola de aquella forma delante de él, no era otro que intentarle hacer creer que ella no era buena para él. Claro que quería alejar a Susan de Harry, pues bien sabía lo peligroso que era tenerla cerca, él mismo lo había sentido innumerables veces, y eso que él se consideraba un hombre fuerte, con un firme temperamento. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir aquella atracción, aquella…, extraña curiosidad por la joven.

Pero ella estaba escuchándolo todo, y no luchó por ensordecer a sus oídos, por retirar la atención de sus palabras. Ella quiso escucharlo, quiso sentir el dolor, el odio, el rencor… Golpeó con fuerza la cerámica del lavabo, haciéndose daño, pero no le importó el dolor, y volvió a golpear una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza. Se dejó caer en el suelo, arrastrando la espalda contra la pared, entre lágrimas.

Norman arrugó el gesto, con pesadumbre al ver a su hijo afligido. Intentó solucionarlo rápidamente para no ser él el malo de la película esta vez.

—Simplemente no dejes que se aproveche de ti —le aconsejó, con un tono paternal muy bien logrado. Un tono que denotaba preocupación, aunque lo que realmente estaba haciendo era salvarse a sí mismo.

Harry asintió, ahora molesto consigo mismo por confiar en ella. Alzó la mirada hacia el piso de arriba, creyendo realmente lo que su padre acababa de decirle. Susan se estaba aprovechando de él, y aquello se había acabado.

—He de irme. Unos asuntos requieren mi atención… Oh, y… Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hijo —colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, y lo miró serio, pero afable. Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y se marchó.

Harry no tardó en subir a por Susan, a decirle todo aquello que había pensado en cuestión de segundos. Caminó iracundo, armándose de valor, dirigiéndose hacia su propia habitación, la cuál ella había ocupado. Pareció olvidársele que quien se la ofreció fue él mismo, pero en aquel momento pesaron más las palabras de su padre. Y es que él siempre tenía razón, ¿verdad?

Entró de golpe, la puerta estaba entrecerrada.

Pero Susan se le adelantó.

La chica estaba terminando de prepararse la mochila, introduciendo la última prenda, cerrándola después. Harry pareció arrepentirse en seguida, pues no pudo evitar sentir lástima y remordimientos al ver aquella escena. Sintió una punzada en el pecho de arrepentimiento. En aquel punto no había vuelta atrás. La conocía de sobra, y sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Debe de haber una camiseta mía por aquí. Una negra, con el logo de los Dawkins. Si la encuentras, puedes dejarla en mi taquilla.

Susan no lo miró en ningún momento, estaba centrada en colocarse la mochila, en marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Harry aún seguía perplejo ante la situación. ¿Habría escuchado la conversación con su padre? Era lo más probable.

—No tienes por qué irte —dijo entonces, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por no haberla defendido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Seguro que no, Harry? —ahora sí se giró, y le miró, directamente a los ojos. Ya no tenía todo aquel maquillaje disgregado en sus mejillas, pero sí quedaban restos oscuros, regueros difuminados, y la piel enrojecida.

Éste bajó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Susan bufó, negando decepcionada, molesta.

—Olvídalo —dijo mientras se colgaba a la espalda la mochila, acercándose a la puerta. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras, deseando dejar atrás por fin aquella situación, aquel episodio de su vida.

Peter acababa de entrar en casa, sonriente como de costumbre, sin saber lo que acababa de pasar allí, en ese mismo sitio.

—Hola —saludó con simpatía, dirigiéndose a Susan, que estaba a punto de llegar al piso de abajo. Pero parecía tener prisa. Peter no preguntó, casi no le dio tiempo a la velocidad a la que iba la chica. Frunció el ceño curioso—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Susan le miró, afligida, pero no le contestó, pasó por su lado, directa a la salida.

Harry se asomó por la escalera, aferrándose a la baranda.

—¡Susan, espera! —y dicho aquello, viendo que la chica no se detenía, bajó corriendo, casi tropezándose en el último escalón.

Ésta siguió sin contestar. Parker alternó entre ambos la mirada, siempre en medio de todo, como de costumbre.

—Susan, por favor… —musitó Harry, alzando hacia ella la mano, despacio, con desánimo. Supo que no la detendría. De hecho, la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, sin respuesta alguna de su parte. Resopló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, agotado anímicamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó de nuevo Peter, intentando comprender, intentando ser partícipe de algo, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

—No lo sé —contestó Harry con sinceridad. No supo si Susan se marchó por haber escuchado la conversación con su padre, o fue por el motivo por el cual ya entró llorando. Así que no supo cómo, o qué contestar a Peter.

—Parecía disgustada.

—Lo está. Pero aún no sé por qué…

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos mirando hacia la puerta, absortos, hasta que Peter, alzando una bolsa de plástico blanca, interrumpió el silencio.

—He traído comida china.

…

El ático estaba en silencio, las luces encendidas, las máscaras que adornaban el salón observaban la quietud, el sosiego y la tranquilidad.

Se escucharon los suspiros, las fuertes respiraciones desde el dormitorio.

Norman tenía la camiseta entre sus manos, contra su boca, contra su nariz, respirando de la fragancia que ésta desprendía. Arrodillado en el suelo, frente a la cama. Volviéndose completamente loco.

Sintió el dolor de pronto, el pesar, la tristeza, apoderándose de él, de su alma. Y empezó a sollozar, sin retirarse la prenda de los labios, empapándola de lágrimas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?...

Un gruñido, uno que él en seguida supo identificar, lo sorprendió de golpe. Se sobresaltó soltando sobre la cama la camiseta. Se levantó rápidamente, encarándose a la nada.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡LÁRGATE! —le gritó, a lo que Él respondió con una carcajada ruin y maliciosa.

—Así que la chica… —se burló, volviendo a reír.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?... —preguntó, rendido, cansado.

—Deberíamos…, hablar tú y yo… De esa…, chica…

—Ella no tiene la culpa, déjala en paz.

—Oh, no… Yo no pienso tocarle ¡ni un pelo de la cabeza! —rio.

—No… —rogó—. No puedo hacerle daño… No voy a hacerle daño.

—Uh… ¿Estamos sentimentales, Osborn? —preguntó con desprecio, con desdén.

—Déjala en paz, ¿¡me oyes!?

Una carcajada tronó en el interior de la habitación, y después una tras otra la siguieron. Y una más, otra más… Desquiciándole.

…

Hacía frío. Los copos de nieve se aferraban a sus cabellos de ébano. Tenía los brazos aferrados a su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, tiritando. No supo cuántas horas llevaba caminando, pero ya qué más daba, ya qué más le daba…

Se dejó caer en el suelo, cerca de una calle, por suerte poco transitada. Cerca de ésta comunicaba un callejón. Se planteó seriamente levantarse para quedarse allí. Parecía tan…, cálido, tan… cerrado al mundo… Quiso hacerlo, pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, estaba derrotada.

Pasaron las horas, la noche fue creciendo sobre ella, apagándola… Pero de pronto lo escuchó, un silbido, como si a escasos segundos fuese a escucharse un trueno, una explosión. Abrió los ojos alarmada, viendo cómo al final del cielo, a lo lejos de la calle se estuviese acercando algo. Algo que plasmó un rastro de humo en el firmamento.

Aguzó la mirada, intentando vislumbrarlo. No le hizo falta fijarse mucho, pues fuera lo que fuese aquella cosa, se acercaba hasta allí con apresuramiento, con violencia.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?... —se preguntó a sí misma, levantándose, ayudándose de la pared de ladrillos, rojiza.


	5. Can't Avoid

Peter y Harry continuaban sentados el uno frente al otro, pero éste último tenía la mirada perdida, llevaba más de dos minutos jugueteando con la comida sobre el plato. Parker lo miraba algo curioso, intentando encontrar el momento para preguntar lo que había sucedido entre él y Susan. El arroz hacía tiempo que se había quedado frío, y los fideos se habían pegado.

Peter carraspeó, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, con educación.

—Creí que te gustaban —comentó, señalando los fideos.

Harry pareció volver en sí, y entonces, torpemente miró a su alrededor intentando concentrarse en lo que su compañero estaba señalando.

—Oh —murmuró al descubrirlo, alzando las cejas—. Sí, sólo que no tengo mucha hambre —se llevó los dedos a las sienes, y terminó por amasarse las cejas, acallando así el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Peter dejando con suavidad el cubierto sobre la mesa.

—La verdad, no sé qué contestarte a eso.

—¿Es por lo de…? —no terminó la frase, pero esperó que lo comprendiera.

—¿Por Susan?

Peter asintió.

—Supongo. Una mezcla de todo, creo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ceñudo, concentrado. Entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa, prestándole toda su atención, acariciándose los nudillos.

—No lo sé… Llegó de pronto, llorando. Y… —Harry arrugó el gesto—, es como si hubiese pasado algo entre ella y mi padre. Algo malo. Y no quisieran contármelo. Sé que es una locura, y probablemente una idiotez, pero… —suspiró—. No sé…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ella siempre desaparece cuando hablo de él. Es como si no quisiera estar presente cuando menciono siquiera su nombre.

—A lo mejor es simple casualidad.

—No sé… —comentó ceñudo, con un gesto de incomodidad—. No es la primera vez que pasa. Pero esta vez…, ambos se miraron y…, no sé. Fue extraño, como si yo fuese el único desconocido allí.

Peter escuchaba la conversación con ojos brillantes. En aquella dulce mirada podía apreciarse el cariño y la preocupación que depositaba en Harry. En él, y en el resto del mundo.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó, deseando saber más.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Harry, de nuevo con la mirada perdida, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. No comprendió del todo su pregunta, ya que una vez finalizó la frase se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿En qué sentido fue extraño? —reformuló la pregunta—. Quiero decir… ¿Ella o…, tu padre, dijeron algo?

—No. Y eso fue lo peor, porque no les hizo falta decir nada, no les hizo falta abrir la boca. Fue suficiente con esa… mirada.

Peter frunció el ceño. Todo aquello sonaba demasiado raro. En seguida pensó que todo eran imaginaciones de Harry, no era la primera vez que divagaba o se imaginaba cosas sin sentido, como aquella.

—¿Insinúas que tu padre y ella se han estado…, viendo? —intentó decir con el tono más apropiado, dándole a entender en voz alta, lo estúpido que sonaba aquello, pero sin llegar a faltar al respeto sus suposiciones en ningún momento.

Harry enarcó una ceja, con la mirada sobre el plato aún repleto de arroz. Le dio un par de vueltas a aquel asunto. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, que se lo imaginaba incluso. Curvó los labios y negó despacio.

—No… Eso es una estupidez. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para él —se esforzó por hacérselo creer a sí mismo.

Peter pudo notar su preocupación, su incomodidad, así que de nuevo y con otro carraspeo, recondujo la conversación.

—¿Qué tal con M.J? —no era algo que le apeteciera escuchar, pero de algún modo tenía que cambiar de tema.

—Tampoco tengo una respuesta sencilla para eso. La noto ausente, incluso distante. Es como si…, no estuviéramos juntos —reconoció con pesadumbre.

—Vaya… —no supo qué más decir, pero decidió no hablar más de la cuenta, por temor a que pudiese notar la felicidad que le proporcionaba escuchar aquello. Intentó disimularlo dándole un trago al vaso de agua, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Tú qué tal?

Peter casi se atragantó, tosiendo en el interior del vaso. Se esforzó por tragar y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Yo? —carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta—. No hablamos mucho últimamente, un hola por aquí, hola por allá.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Me refería a tu nuevo trabajo como fotógrafo —rió levemente ante su comentario. Por supuesto que notó su nerviosismo, bien sabía que a él también le gustaba Mary Jane, no sería tan cruel como para encima restregárselo o hablarle de su relación con ella.

—¡Oh! —contestó avergonzado y algo sorprendido—. Bueno, eso. Supongo que bien.

—¿Supones que bien? —sonrió divertido—. Creí que era lo que estabas buscando —fue en ese momento cuando pareció volver a recuperar el apetito. Hundió el tenedor en el arroz y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Sí —asintió decidido—, es sólo que…

Se quedó en silencio, con el entrecejo arrugado, como si de pronto hubiese visto, escuchado, o sentido algo que Harry no pudo notar. Éste último se le quedó mirando, mientras masticaba. Miró a un lado y a otro, intentando descubrir qué era aquello que le había robado el aliento a su amigo, pero no encontró nada.

Estuvo a punto de hablar para preguntarle qué ocurría, pero pocos segundos después lo escuchó: la sirena de un coche policía acercándose a lo lejos. Peter no tardó en levantarse, arrastrando la silla por el suelo, haciendo un molesto ruido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó perplejo, mirando su propio plato, y el de él.

Peter agarró una pequeña mochila donde llevaba la cámara y el traje, y se acercó hacia la puerta. Se colocó la correa de la cámara en el cuello y señaló con ella a Harry, alzándola un segundo como si así la estuviera señalando, sonriente.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo se tomarán las mejores fotos —le dedicó entonces una adorable sonrisa, y se marchó—. ¡No tires las sobras! —pudo escuchar Harry antes de que Peter cerrara la puerta.

Harry se quedó aún estupefacto, sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanta prisa. Pareció caer de pronto. Se le olvidó durante un momento la conversación que acababan de tener.

—Ah, ya… Las fotos… —dijo para sí.

Él continuó comiendo, dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando pensó en llamarla, y pedirle disculpas, explicaciones de todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez en ese momento reuniría el valor para preguntarle qué estaba pasando con su padre y ella. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y la buscó entre sus contactos.

Una vez la encontró, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó a que diera señal.

…

Había dejado de nevar hacía horas, desde que la chica se había despertado en aquella calle. Pudo ver cómo las oficinas del edificio contiguo aún seguían emanando vida en su interior. Seguramente estarían a una temperatura perfecta, sin necesidad siquiera de llevar chaqueta. Podía vislumbrar las sombras de los diferentes trabajadores, unos aún pegados a la pantalla del ordenador, muchos otros colocándose los abrigos para salir, y algunos más charlando entre sí. Se deleitó con aquel pensamiento, imaginando cómo sería estar en aquel lugar durante un momento, acogida, abrigada. Como si no tuviera casa. Lo que la había llevado hasta allí era su orgullo, y por qué no decirlo, era una estupidez continuar allí teniendo dónde ir.

Aquella cosa sobre el cielo se iba acercando cada vez más hasta ella. No podía ver qué era con exactitud, pero tuvo una extraña sensación en su vientre, una especie de sexto sentido, un mal presagio. Una gota fría impactó contra su mejilla, impresionándola ligeramente, haciéndole dar un respingo, soltar un suave jadeo. En seguida alzó la mirada al cielo, topándose con semejante oscuridad, una lugubriedad que en seguida empezó a rociarle al mundo sus lágrimas. Una tras otra, impactando sobre su rostro. De un segundo a otro empezó a diluviar como si algo allí arriba hubiese detonado. El sonido de las gotas sobre el asfalto ahora la ensordecía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquella cosa que pocos segundos antes sobrevolaba el cielo, había desaparecido. No había rastro alguno de humo, era como si se hubiese evaporado. Aguzó la mirada intentando que la tormenta no arremetiese contra sus ojos, pero le fue complejo. Colocó su mano en horizontal sobre su frente, protegiéndose, oteando el firmamento y el lugar donde por primera vez había vislumbrado el aerodeslizador surcando el cielo, pero no había nada.

Decidió obviarlo, tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Necesitaba volver a casa, daba igual si a la suya o a la de Harry, necesitaba resguardarse de la lluvia cuanto antes. En cuestión de segundos estaba empapada, y por si fuera poco -no supo si por la cantidad de lluvia o porque el temporal decidió incordiarla- una manta de niebla se instauró en la ciudad.

Tal vez le dio tiempo a avanzar 3 pasos y no más, cuando a su espalda estalló el edificio en el que hacía escasos segundos se había imaginado deambulando. La explosión fue tal, y estuvo tan sumamente cerca, que la empujó contra el suelo, haciéndola casi volar por los aires. Si se hubiese quedado 1 minuto más contra aquella pared probablemente hubiera muerto. Era como si algo hubiese calculado milimétricamente cuándo hacer explotar el edificio. Tardó en reaccionar, el insistente y taladrante pitido en el oído que se instaló nada más detonar el edificio, la aturdió. Soltó un siseo, llevándose la palma de la mano hacia la oreja, esperando encontrarse con su propia sangre. Por suerte se quedó en un simple zumbido. No escuchaba nada, sólo sus propias respiraciones, sus propios latidos. Se levantó entonces, cuando de nuevo otra explosión iluminó con fuego su rostro, proyectándose en sus ojos aquel infierno en llamas. En cuanto aquel fogonazo de calor llegó a su rostro, casi asfixiándola, se protegió el rostro con las manos, no quería perder también la vista.

¿Qué estaba pasando?... En seguida lo supo cuando sobre el cielo, y esta vez muy cerca de ella, pudo ver perfectamente lo que hasta un momento había perdido en la lejanía. Lo que había causado todo aquello, y lo que ahora, parecía estar persiguiéndola. Emanó una maliciosa risa, aunque ella no pudo escucharla, no aún al menos. La muchacha lo reconoció en seguida, aquel traje verde, aquella máscara, y por supuesto; el aerodeslizador. Nunca lo había visto antes más allá de los periódicos, pero sabía quién era, lo supo perfectamente…

Estaba nerviosa, azorada y por qué no decirlo: asustada. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía sencillamente guiarse por la opción más inteligente. Corrió torpemente bajo la cascada que proyectaba el cielo sobre sus cabezas, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue introducirse en uno de los callejones próximos, apretándose de espaldas contra la pared, como si así pudiera ocultarse del villano. Respiró con dificultad, poco a poco fue recuperando el oído, y menos mal, porque en aquel momento lo necesitaría más que nunca.

Cerró los ojos intentando así tranquilizarse, respirar hondo, y además agudizar el resto de sus sentidos. Podía escuchar los gritos de pavor, incluso el crepitante son del fuego abrasándolo todo a su paso, pero no pudo escucharle a él, a esa cosa flotante que lo sostenía bajo sus pies. Pensó entonces que tal vez estaba lejos, pues el sonido del aerodeslizador no era fácil de disimular. Lo que ella no supo, es que él estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

La contempló desde el silencio, desde la oscuridad, desde las sombras. Escrutándola a ella, a sus movimientos. Se debatía entre él y su "Él" más oscuro, más inhumano. Unos sentimientos entremezclados que por un momento se esforzó por retener, pero le fue muy complicado, más aún cuando ella asomó la cabeza hacia la calle que daba al edificio, comprobando así si algo continuaba persiguiéndola. Fue entonces cuando el pensamiento de huida se deslizó por la mente del Duende, y él no permitiría eso, no le concedería una escapatoria de una forma tan sencilla. Gruñó bajo la máscara, un graznido que ella por suerte, no pudo escuchar.

Susan volvió a pegar la cabeza al muro de piedra, intentando pensar algo que de nuevo no pusiera su vida en peligro, pero con tanta lluvia, tanto ruido, y tanto miedo, no era sencillo. No salió del callejón, sino que más bien se introdujo más. Lo examinó con determinación, buscando la solución, pero en seguida supo que aquella fue la peor decisión que había podido tomar. Se había conducido así misma hacia su propia muerte, estaba atrapada, y si el Duende la descubría y realmente quería acabar con ella, sin duda alguna la chica se lo había puesto en bandeja.

Fue entonces cuando en mitad de aquel lugar, se decidió a correr hacia la salida, sin pensárselo dos veces, sabiendo que algo se lo impediría, y así fue.

Una bomba, a apenas 6 metros de ella, impactó contra el suelo. Soltó un grito, un grito con el cual él se deleitó. La chica se detuvo en seco, moviéndose de un lado a otro, alternando entre la salida, o de nuevo introducirse más en el callejón, contempló también la basura, pero le resultó demasiado estúpido, humillante incluso. Pero a él le daba igual lo que hiciera, no necesitaba esfuerzos para tenerla si era eso lo que realmente quería. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alzando su mirada al cielo, intentando vislumbrarlo. Esta vez hizo estallar una bomba tras su espalda, de nuevo a una distancia prudencial. Otro grito más salió despedido de la voz de la joven, a lo que él se la respondió con una carcajada, una risa que rebotó en todas las paredes de la callejuela. Eso le molestó, ¿estaba acaso jugando con ella como si fuera un simple entretenimiento? Supo que no quería matarla, no al menos todavía. Bien sabía ella que si eso era lo que realmente quería él, ya lo hubiera hecho. Con aquel pensamiento rondándole la mente, se atrevió a gritarle al cielo.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¡¿Quieres matarme?! ¡Adelante, hazlo! —espetó—. Me harías un maldito favor… —aquello lo dijo más bien en voz baja, para sí, pero él pudo escucharlo perfectamente, y fue algo que le dolió. Al menos a la parte racional, a su parte humana, a Norman.

Los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde cuando la vio aparecer en aquel estado, estallaron en su mente, haciéndole revivir aquel momento. La miró, la contempló en la desesperación y se sintió momentáneamente culpable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sí…, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Únicamente dejarse llevar por los pensamientos, por los deseos del Duende, quien sólo tenía sed de venganza. ¿Y por qué vengarse de Susan? ¿A qué venía aquel afán por hacerla sufrir? Norman no quiso verlo porque era demasiado complicado querer comprenderlo, pero sin embargo lo supo, claro que lo supo, no era idiota. Había sentido celos, celos de su propio hijo, y de lo que era su amiga, la amiga de Harry. Una joven adolescente que, por el amor de Dios, podría ser su hija. Pero aquellos sentimientos, extraños o no, le habían hecho sentir celos, sentir dolor, angustia y tormento, y todo eso le venía genial a su alter-ego para desahogar sus ansias de venganza contra el mundo. Y lo consiguió, sí lo consiguió, y Norman se dio cuenta de que Él tenía más poder del que pensaba sobre su mente. Él en ningún momento le hubiera hecho el más mínimo daño a Susan, y era la segunda vez que la ponía en peligro, que atestaba contra ella. Y la vio bajo sus pies, tan inocente… La sintió tan diminuta, tan pequeña, tan…, inerme, que quiso protegerla. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Bajar hasta ella, quitarse la máscara, ¿y disculparse por haberle lanzado un par de bombas calabaza? No, aquello era absurdo.

—Pero por favor…, hazlo ya… —volvió a decir ella entonces, rendida. No alzó más la voz, no le importó si no él la oía. Estaba cansada y lo único que anhelaba en aquel momento era dejar de sentir, lo que fuese; dolor, miedo, cansancio, angustia, temor…—. ¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea! —gritó, girando sobre sí misma, bajo la estrepitosa tormenta. El sonido de bomberos, y coches policía comenzó a acercarse, tal vez aquella fuera su oportunidad de salir de allí, pero la descuidó intencionadamente.

Y de pronto lo escuchó, el aerodeslizador. No supo muy bien dónde, pero giró su rostro en dirección al sonido, intentando descubrirlo. Hubo una razón muy simple; quería verle, de cerca. Y no supo exactamente por qué motivo, pero lo necesitaba. Era como si lo hubiese visto antes, como si ya lo conociera, tal vez en sus sueños, en aquellos en los que la atormentaba. Algo vibró en su bolsillo, iluminando la tela vaquera del pantalón. Descendió hasta éste la mirada y lo sacó de su bolsillo; Harry.

¿Qué diablos quería ahora?

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó con cierto todo de desazón, sin dejar de comprobar que seguía a salvo, sin dejar de protegerse las espaldas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Pues depende. Acaba de explotar un edificio en mi cara. Si eso es estar bien, entonces sí —respondió en un tono sarcástico. No se le olvidaba lo que había pasado ese día, por supuesto.

—¿Estás allí? Peter y yo hemos oído las sirenas.

—Hm —murmuró, afirmando.

—¿Y estás bien?... —volvió a preguntar, con temor a que su respuesta fuese tajante.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más te da?

—Oye, mira… Sé que no lo he hecho bien, así que quiero pedirte disculpas.

—No eres tú quien debe pedírmelas —dijo de todo corazón, no le importó lo que él pensara después.

—Te refieres a mi padre... ¿Desde cuándo a Susan le importaba tanto su padre?

—Hm —volvió a afirmar—. Y, escucha, Harry. Ahora mismo estoy empapada y si no cuelgo ya mañana tendré que mendigarle a mi hermano un nuevo teléfono, y es lo último que quiero ahora mismo, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, tengo que colgar.

—Espera, voy a buscarte —la parsimonia formaba parte de Harry, podía estar muy nervioso por dentro, pero por fuera en absoluto lo exteriorizaba.

La señal del teléfono empezó a sonar contra su oído, señal de que acaba de colgarle.

El chico se llevó las manos al rostro, sumergiéndolas en sus cobrizos cabellos.

¿Pero a dónde iba a ir ella? ¿Otra vez a casa? ¿A prestarse a tener de nuevo todas aquellas horribles pesadillas? ¿O a casa de Harry para que Norman volviese allí una vez más y esta vez la echase él mismo a patadas? No, no volvería a casa de Harry, no se arriesgaría a escuchar de nuevo aquello sobre ella. Y menos por parte de Norman. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían descendido un par de peldaños, como si se estuviera destruyendo aquello que se había formado en su corazón. Un pedacito de aquel cariño se desprendió con la primera discusión, aquella que la había llevado prácticamente a la locura, a la consulta del Dr. Hill, y ahora aquello.

Así que volvió a casa, sin más remedio. Sacó la llave de bajo el felpudo y la introdujo torpemente en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta. Estaba empapada, la ropa y los zapatos, calados. Se los quitó en la entrada y los volcó hacia el suelo. Podría haber llenado dos vasos de agua enteros con todo lo que sacó de ahí. Se quitó los calcetines y aun así no pudo evitar empapar el suelo, dejando sus huellas en forma de pequeños charcos que se dirigieron hacia el baño. Se desnudó colocando toda la ropa en una esquina de la bañera, colocó el tapón, y empezó a llenarla de agua caliente. Se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió hacia el salón, preparándose la cena mientras la bañera terminaba de llenarse. No tenía mucha hambre, así que apañó como pudo un sándwich; algo de pavo, un poco de lechuga y tomate, y lo acompañó con una bolsa de patatas que había en la despensa.

Revisaba de vez en cuando el baño, cuidando que no rebasara el agua e inundara todo, pero a decir verdad le dio tiempo no solo de cenar, sino de leer un libro. Encendió la pequeña chimenea del salón y se sentó frente a ésta, en el sofá.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. El vapor había empañado los cristales y hasta la cerámica del inodoro, lavamanos, e incluso los azulejos. Cerró el grifo, comprobando la temperatura, introduciendo la mano en el agua, pero cuando introdujo el pie se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado caliente. Tuvo que introducir todo el brazo para retirar el tapón y añadir más agua, pero esta vez fría, equilibrando la temperatura.

Después de pelearse con el grifo un par de minutos, finalmente se introdujo en la bañera.

Necesitaba relajarse, escapar de todo lo que había vivido. Cerró los ojos, reviviendo cada imagen, cada momento de hacía escasas horas. No quiso pensar en ello, pero le fue inevitable.

Algo de pronto la sacó de golpe de sus propios pensamientos, un golpe en la puerta de la entrada, seguido de otros tres. Se reincorporó en la bañera, creando pequeñas olas. ¿Lo había escuchado de verdad o habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Se quedó en silencio, atenta, y volvió a escucharlo. Buscó rápidamente la toalla y se levantó, colocándosela rápidamente. Tenía los pies mojados así que no se dio demasiada prisa en ir hasta la puerta, además no quería aún afirmar su presencia en la casa, no hasta descubrir quién era.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a la mirilla, tres golpes más la sobresaltaron, pero esta vez los acompañó una voz.

—Susan, abre, por favor… Sé que estás ahí.

Era la voz de Norman, y no dudó ni un segundo en comprobarlo, asomándose a la mirilla. Y ahí estaba, cabizbajo, esperando a que le abriera.

No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, ocultando parte de su cuerpo tras la puerta.

—Sr. Osborn… —saludó extrañamente, sin comprender qué hacía él ahí.

Éste la miró de igual forma, confuso, sin comprender por qué sólo asomaba su cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh. Eh… —se miró a sí misma, en toalla, y rechazó aquella idea—. Acababa de darme un baño, no me ha dado tiempo a vestirme.

—No es un problema.

Aquello sonrojó rápidamente a la joven, a quien se le aceleró el pulso. No podía abrirle así, por poco que a él le importase. A ella le incomodaba, sentía la necesidad de acicalarse cada segundo, de ahogar la respiración para simular un cuerpo más esbelto en el interior de aquella toalla, pero finalmente accedió, abriendo del todo la puerta. Norman se adentró, y una vez estuvo dentro, aprovechó para mirarla de arriba abajo, sin escrúpulos, como si nada. Hecho que a ella le resultó tremendamente bochornoso, sus mejillas ahora estaban incandescentes, y disimularlo le resultó imposible. Esperó y rezó porque él lo atribuyera a la temperatura del agua en la que acababa de sumergirse.

—Venía a pedirte disculpas. No es apropiado ni correcto cómo me he dirigido a ti esta tarde, y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pagar por un mal día de trabajo.

Obviamente estaba achacando aquel comportamiento a un día duro, ¿quién no lo había tenido alguna vez? ¿Quién no lo tenía la mayoría de días?

Los peldaños que descendieron los sentimientos hacia él, subieron de golpe, de un solo salto en cuanto lo tuvo delante. Ya no fueron sus palabras- que obviamente sí valieron de algo- sino que fue su simple imagen. Sus ojos, su pelo, su rostro, sus labios.

—Oh. Eso… No se preocupe, no tiene importancia —dijo como si nada, como si sus palabras no hubiesen causado toda esa serie de desastrosos infortunios, como si no lo hubiese pasado mal después de escucharlas. Sujetó la toalla con temor a que un descuido la desnudara frente a él.

—Sí, sí que la tiene, por eso estoy aquí. Sé que han pasado cosas entre nosotros últimamente, y ninguna de ellas han sido buenas, por eso quería disculparme personalmente. Lo siento. De veras…, en ningún momento quise ser descortés contigo.

El corazón se le deshizo, el brillo que profirieron sus ojos en aquel momento era un claro indicio de lo terriblemente enamorada que de él estaba. Si Norman hubiese estado más cerca, hubiese podido admirar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban ante cada vocablo alegado por su parte.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, todos tenemos días malos en algún momento…

—Sí, pero nadie merece pagarlos, y menos tú… —susurró con delicadeza, con el tono exacto para darle a entender que para él era alguien especial, como si estuviese persuadiéndola, acercándose hasta ella, quien dio un paso atrás, conmocionada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Eso estaba siendo real? ¿Estaba sucediendo de verdad?

No dijo nada, en aquel momento no podía hablar, ni pensar, ni casi respirar. Él continuó acercándose, hasta que ella decidió no moverse, y entonces pasó a acariciar su mejilla, deleitándola, haciendo descender sus párpados.

Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó del rostro de Norman.

—¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?...

Susan abrió rápidamente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Recompensarme? —balbuceó, mirando a todas partes, sintiéndose acorralada por la situación.

Norman sonrió, cautivado por lo adorable que le pareció aquel nerviosismo en ella.

—No tiene que compensarme por nada, de verdad —dijo entonces, separándose despacio, sin parecer descortés al alejarse de la caricia. Pero Norman volvió a acercarse.

—Claro que sí, sólo dime cómo, y lo haré.

Por la mente de la joven pasaron muchas cosas, y todas ellas eran inapropiadas, todas imposibles de conceder. Bajó la mirada, y Norman pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues volvió a sonreír—. Sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿verdad?

Susan lo miró atónita, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Es que tanto se notaba? Instintivamente descendió su mirada hacia sus labios, durante una milésima de segundo, parpadeando varias veces, tragando saliva. A él le bastó para conocer la respuesta. Soltó una suave risa.

—Con eso me basta… —musitó, acercándose a sus labios, besándola despacio.

El mundo se le vino encima, todo en su interior se agitó, explotó, detonó, estalló… Rodó hacia atrás los ojos, soltando un suspiro que murió en la boca del contrario. Siguió el beso tardíamente, como si no hubiese podido reaccionar con anterioridad, y una vez lo hizo, quiso aferrarse a su pelo, continuar aquel beso como merecía, pero sus labios ya no estaban, ni él, ni nada.

Se había evaporado, se había volatilizado. Abrió entonces los ojos para comprobar que no estaba loca, e inspeccionó la zona. Nada a su derecha, nada a su izquierda: nada.

Frunció el ceño, aterrorizada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba segura de que aquello había sido real. Y entonces lo escuchó; aquella maquiavélica risa rebotando en las paredes.

No… No podía ser…

Se estaba burlando de ella.

No podía haber sido tan sumamente cruel como para mostrarle aquella imagen, aquel…

Por Dios, aquella cosa acabaría con ella.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto!?

Por su parte no hubo respuesta más que maliciosas carcajadas.

—¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?!

La respuesta era obvia, Él conocía desde hacía tiempo los sentimientos de la joven hacia Norman, y sabía que podía aprovecharlo para sus atrocidades. Sabía que ella era una de las debilidades del empresario, que podría beneficiarse de ello, pero estando la muchacha tan alejada de él poco podría hacer. Necesitaba volver a unirlos, volver a despertar en Norman aquel instinto primario que tanto le favorecía. Y para lograr eso, tenía que hacer que Susan necesitase a Norman más de lo que ya lo hacía, tenía que hacer de él algo imprescindible en su vida, y si para ello tenía que acabar desquiciándola, poco le importaba, no sería a la primera persona que trastornaba, de hecho, aquello se le daba muy bien.

Sintió cómo la presencia desaparecía de pronto, la había abandonado, como Norman, como aquella fatídica ilusión que acababa de presenciar.

Se acarició los labios, cerrando los ojos, rememorando aquel momento, como si hubiese sido real. De hecho lo pareció, pareció completamente cierto, la había tocado, la había besado, y ella lo había sentido. Pero aquella voz, aquella risa, le resultaron terriblemente familiares. Se esforzó por recordar, por volver a revivir aquel sonido. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?...

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, y abrió de par en par los ojos. ¿Estaría en lo cierto? ¿Sería el Duende Verde quien llevaba tanto tiempo acosándola? ¿Era él quien la aterrorizaba? ¿Quien convertía sus sueños en pesadillas? ¿Quien acababa de hacerle creer que Norman Osborn había estado allí? ¿Qué la había besado tan dulcemente? Pero…, ¿qué quería él de ella? ¿Qué iba a querer alguien como él, de alguien como Susan? No lo comprendía, a decir verdad aún no lo creía, no supo a ciencia cierta si había recordado bien, si estaba o no en lo cierto, si la risa que escuchó en el callejón era la misma que la atormentaba cada noche.

En aquel momento en el que el pánico la paralizó, era en lo último en lo que pensaría.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, sobresaltándola muy levemente. Ésta vez lo cogió rápidamente, sin mirar siquiera el número.

—Sí —contestó con cierto fastidio.

—Susan —se escuchó con serenidad por el altavoz.

—Sí. ¿Quién eres?...

—¿Estás bien?

Y en seguida reconoció la voz, el corazón se le detuvo, la mano que sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja vaciló durante unos segundos. La chica se humedeció los labios.

—¿S-señor Osborn?...

—Sí —contestó con pesadumbre.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número? —fue lo único que supo preguntar en aquel momento, lo único que pudo, lo único que le salió.

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta…

—Oh. S-sí. ¿C-cómo lo sabe?

—Harry —contestó brevemente.

Susan se quedó en silencio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo Norman, ante su quietud.

—Sí, claro. Estoy bien… —pareció olvidársele lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, cómo había hablado de ella, cómo la había dejado delante de Harry, pero lo recordó, por supuesto que lo hizo, y empezó a odiarle de nuevo.

—Escucha, Susan… Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy, no ha sido mi mejor día.

Oh, no… De nuevo aquellas palabras resonando contra sus oídos no... La chica apretó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo compensártelo de alguna forma. ¿Qué tal una cena?

Se quedó en silencio, no pudo contestar. Una parte de ella sí quería ir a cenar con él, estaba deseando pasar tiempo a su lado, pero por otro lado lo último que quería era toparse con Norman Osborn, no después de lo sucedido al menos.

—Bueno, tengo otros planes pensados. Una película, unas entradas para la ópera…

Todos aquellos planes estaban proyectándose en su mente, ella misma se encargó de tornarlos reales en su cabeza, dándoles forma. Se le hacían tan apetecibles…

—Un…, besito —y de pronto su voz se tornó áspera, algo más aguda, cruel, malicioso. No le dio tiempo a pensar, no le hizo falta, Él volvió a reír con aquella característica voz suya, contra el teléfono.

Otra vez no…

Susan apretó el teléfono en su mano, repleta de ira, y esta vez no se contuvo, gritó contra el micrófono, lanzando el teléfono todo lo fuerte que pudo.

No supo en qué momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, y fue el rostro de su hermano el que se asomó, recibiendo el fuerte impacto del teléfono contra su cara.

Susan soltó un jadeo ahogado, llevándose las manos a la boca. ¿Podrían ir peor las cosas?

Sí… Por supuesto que podían…


	6. Masquerade Ball

Masquerade Ball.

Las calles se ven tan vacías de vida... tan muertas…

Pero a mí me gusta esa muerte. Endulza la vida y de pronto la hace perfecta. Curiosamente esa soledad me abriga, pues siento que el frío no me desnuda, sino que me protege. Sin embargo, hay sombras en mi mente que me alertan desde otro lugar, otro lugar que no es el mismo en el que vivo. No es aquí donde mis pies aplastan, no es aquel que mis labios están rozando. Este que de pronto, parece ser mío, pues sigue habiendo luces, pero no hay siluetas que las acallen.

La soledad nunca me había parecido tan dulce, una caricia fría que no amarga. Sin embargo, alguien a mi espalda parece querer tomarme en algún momento, querer llamar mi atención con dos suaves toques, que pronto se convierten en zarpazos. Los zarpazos de una criatura ausente, taciturna, lúgubre. De dedos enfermizos, escuálidos, como ramas secas a punto de romperse, acercándose a mi espalda.

Uno.

Dos.

Y entonces hace que me gire, para toparme con la nada de mi mundo, este que atropello en el silencio, que adorno sin reclamo, sin ser exigido. Pues no soy merecedora de tal presencia. Mas sus lamentos yo no escucho, pues en cierto modo están disfrutando de alguien tan humano, y tan frágil, como quien hoy se postra ante sus azabaches ojos, de un submundo incluso más macabro que el que hoy alimentamos y envenenamos de dolor. Mas no es esa su única tentación, sino el ser que llevo dentro, arañando desde mi interior, anhelando apoderarse de mi cuerpo, hacerlo suyo. Siento el grotesco plumaje de un ave bruna, negra como el azabache. Es malvada, y esa vileza la hace poderosa, tentativa, fuerte. Y esa maldad me gusta, por dios, la adoro. Es como si me complementara. Lo veo como el alabastro cerca del ónix. Uno tan puro, el otro tan corrompido… Pero es el ónix quien mece la cuna, quien domina el mundo…

Hay dos seres que se riñen entre ellos, siento que uno de los dos quiere protegerme. Pero aún no averiguo sus razones. Su presencia me resulta familiar y acogedora, como si en cierto modo nos conociéramos de algo, alguien lejano que un día fue mío, alguien que hace mucho que no veo, que tal vez ni recuerde…

—¿Tal vez alguien del pasado? ¿Alguien de tu familia? ¿Una persona fallecida? —rompió el silencio la voz del Dr. Hill, quien había estado escuchándola durante toda su explicación, mientras escribía sobre el papel lo que creía conveniente.

Susan no respondió a aquellas preguntas, continuaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si todo aquello que acabara de decir, se lo estuviera dictando otra persona de un mundo completamente distinto.

—Cuéntame más sobre ese mundo, esas sombras que te observan… Dices que para ellas eres una extraña, una forastera… Y sin embargo tu presencia no les molesta. ¿Por qué?... —susurró Hill, intrigado.

Pero Susan seguía en silencio, como si no escuchara su voz, sus preguntas.

Alan la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando vislumbrar aquello que la muchacha acababa de contar. ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? ¿Qué era ese mundo de sombras del que hablaba? ¿Quién era ese ente que la protegía?...

—Dices que hay dos entes que parecen estar…, peleándose por ti —pero inmediatamente, ella lo interrumpió:

—No se pelean por mí. Se pelean por mi alma.

Su voz sonaba tajante, fría, casi como su hubiera perdido el último ápice de esperanza en la tierra.

—Pero uno de ellos quiere protegerte.

—Eso creo.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—N-no lo sé… Es… una sensación —frunció el ceño, parpadeando rápidamente algo angustiada, como si se estuviese realmente esforzando por sacar todo eso que la estaba corrompiendo.

—Puro instinto… —susurró él.

—No. Es mucho más que eso. No es una sencilla intuición. Simplemente lo sé.

—Entonces dices estar segura de ello.

—¡N-no lo sé! —protestó ella—. Sólo sé que no es una simple corazonada.

Alan volvió a quedarse en silencio, recopilando los datos que tenía sobre ella, sobre lo que le había contado, pero no lograba dar con nada. Estaba totalmente perdido, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Pero de pronto, algo pareció iluminarse en su cabeza.

—¿Sabes, Susan?... Hay algo que me recuerda a tu historia. A esas sensaciones que me cuentas… Hay una… forma de llamarlo, no es del todo profesional, pero es una buena forma de hacer que lo comprendas. Eso tal vez te ayude a aclararte las ideas, a conocer más sobre tus problemas.

Dijera lo que dijera el Dr. Hill no importaba, pues el tono en el que estaba empleando esas palabras era sin duda más delator que aquellas frases, que todas ellas unidas. Susan sabía que había algo oculto tras esa explicación, era su tono neutro, esa insensibilidad propia de un médico.

—Se le llama Cisne Negro. Se le conoce como el lado opuesto del inocente y frágil cisne blanco; el cisne negro: lascivo, oscuro, sensual e indomable… —Alan se tomó una pausa para darle tiempo a la chica a pensar en todo eso, a darle forma en su mente—. Tú misma lo has descrito; el grotesco plumaje de un ave bruna. Es conocido como el lado perverso del ser humano, la… "mitad mala". Pero no tiene por qué ser mala, ¿no es cierto?

Y aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Ese amago de superioridad, de inteligencia. Lo detestaba…

—A menudo se cree que la lujuria es un pecado —se levantó, cruzando las manos a la altura de sus lumbares, acercándose al asiento de Susan, pasando después de largo—, sin embargo, el mundo está equivocado —chasqueó la lengua, con lástima—. Al mismo tiempo se cree que ser sumiso y dócil es lo correcto en la vida, no quejarse jamás, y no obstante seguir adelante —soltó una pequeña risa, ronca y tosca, negando varias veces con los labios torcidos, en una mueca de supremacía—. Yo no lo creo de ese modo — se giró, en dirección a la chica—. Pienso que todos debemos tener una mitad buena —apoyó la mano en un extremo de su asiento—, y una mitad mala —y terminó por apoyar su izquierda, en el otro extremo, quedándose un par de segundos en silencio—. A pesar de ello, hay muchas personas que siguen viviendo en esos mitos. Y creo que tú, eres una de ellas.

Susan se mantuvo atenta en la conversación, algo tensa al sentirle tan cerca de ella. Eso era algo que le incomodaba, algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Había cosas en las que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero había algo que a ambos se le escapaba. Ella sabía perfectamente que eso que sentía era real… O al menos ella así lo sentía… En cambio, él, hablaba de eso como si fuera una mentira, como si fuera un sueño, como si…

—¿Entonces estoy loca?

Alan rio despacio, restándole importancia, tranquilo, alejándose de la muchacha, dándole ahora la espalda.

—No…, en absoluto… No he dicho que lo estés. Si bien es cierto, jamás me he enfrentado a algo así, como bien he dicho, el Cisne Negro es más bien una leyenda en nuestro ámbito… No obstante, parece ser que el mito nunca muere, y que es cierto —Alan se acercó hasta la puerta muy despacio, como si estuviera a punto de cerrarla con pestillo, de hacer algo incorrecto, pero se detuvo—. Me gustaría poder conocer más de esta patología —dijo ahora con un tono premeditado, como si hubiese estado recitando en silencio esa misma explicación durante horas, como si… lo hubiera preparado todo.

—¿P-patología?

—No te asustes, es sólo un apelativo para referirse a esto —pronunció ahora con un tono siniestro, mirándola de reojo, aunque sin poder vislumbrándola, puesto que no rotó ni un músculo, no movió ni un dedo, nada, excepto sus ojos, hasta hacerse daño.

—¿Qué no me asuste? Más que asustada estoy algo molesta —protestó, frunciendo el ceño—. No soy ningún objeto de pruebas.

—En absoluto lo eres —rectificó él, al ver cómo la muchacha empezaba a molestarse, girándose esta vez, cambiando por completo el tono.

Pero era tarde, y ella, demasiado orgullosa. Se levantó de la silla, con algo de violencia. Agarró su abrigo, y se dispuso a encararse con él, mirándole fijamente, fría, seria, y voraz.

—Susan, creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Ya. Y mi caso le ha venido de perlas para escribir un libro que hacía años que estaba estancado.

Espetó de pronto, y Alan, se quedó de piedra. Alguien como ella, que parecía no atisbarse de nada, que no parecía ser en absoluto alguien observador, se había dado cuenta de algo como eso, que nadie más que él sabía.

¿Pero cómo?...

No le dio tiempo a preguntar, una mueca de fastidio fue la despedida de la chica, justo antes de cerrar la puerta con enojo.

Alan se quedó pensando, derrumbado sobre el sillón, con las manos unidas, pensativo. ¿Cómo podía saber ella lo del libro? Y más importante aún: ¿cómo podía conocer antes que él, sus deseos de publicar un capítulo sobre su caso?

El Cisne Negro… Ya podía leer, ver, e incluso oler el impreso en la hoja… Podía acercarse la fina hoja de papel a los labios, y respirar de ella sabiendo que sería un tremendo éxito…m

Nuevamente, un pensamiento de lucidez se paseó en su frente. Él ya había visto a la joven en esa faceta oscura… y la vio una sola vez, en su consulta. Pero todo aquello pareció ser un sueño, ella no estaba allí en realidad, no podría haber sido posible, no era materialmente posible esfumarse de un lugar así, con tal rapidez. En sólo un pestañeo. No lo era…

¿O sí?...

Ahí se quedó él, pensativo, dubitando en silencio, imaginando escenas que tal vez nadie en su sano juicio se hubiese atrevido jamás a soñar. Pero él era una persona cuerda, sana mentalmente. A eso se dedicaba, ¿verdad? A sanar la mente de otras personas que no tenían la suerte de ser tan sensatos. O eso mismo se hacía saber así mismo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche justo antes de irse a dormir. Una leve obsesión de la que no podía escapar, la cordura más absoluta, la que él con desesperación buscaba.

La muchacha continuó el camino a casa sola, con andares furiosos y entrecejo fruncido. Poco le importaba que la gente pudiera saber cuáles eran sus emociones en aquel momento. Por la calle las personas debían ser neutrales, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca de desagrado. Una fina línea en los labios, recta, la mirada al frente si te sentías seguro de ti mismo, o la cabeza gacha si por el contrario temías encontrarte con miradas ajenas de pleno. Pero en aquel momento nada de eso le importaba, en su mente sólo se escuchaba el eco de Hill, una y otra vez, como un disco atascado en la misma estrofa. "Un experimento" se repetía una y otra vez, torturándose a sí misma, haciendo así que el odio creciera más y más en su interior. Pero de pronto hubo algo que la hizo detenerse de golpe, y por desgracia no en la calle, sino al comienzo de la carretera, tal vez unos 3 pasos más allá de la acera, pero ella no se dio cuenta de aquel mínimo, pero crucial detalle.

Fue el rostro de Nathan lo que acudió a su mente en el momento menos oportuno, enmudeciendo hasta al tren más sonoro de todo Nueva York.

Qué inoportuno fue aquel cardenal en el ojo de su hermano, justo en ese momento, recordándole que lo mejor de todo no sería volver a casa, y menos aun cuando las cosas estaban peor de lo que de normal ya estaban.

El zumbido del claxon de uno de aquellos autobuses plagados de pancartas publicitarias sobre museos, cremas rejuvenecedoras que no prometían más que mentiras, obras de teatro, y cómo no el musical de The Lion King, no consiguió despegar aquella imagen de su mente. Tal vez no hubiese sido demasiado, a lo mejor sólo la dejaba sin nariz, o incluso sólo le raspaba la cara… Quién sabía, hasta que no estuviera más cerca, el conductor no lo determinaría con firmeza, y por suerte para los curiosos, pero por desgracia para la muchacha, ese momento llegaría pronto si no despertaba de aquel letargo.

Una vez más, como único intento, el claxon volvió a sonar, esta vez con mayor hincapié, pero Susan continuaba absorta.

Harry, quien por casualidad estaba en la calle próxima, se sintió tentado a girar el rostro hacia los pitidos, al principio sin reconocer a la joven, hasta que pudo fijarse más en aquel pelo de ébano, aquella tez pálida de sus brazos, y cómo no…, en aquella sudadera negra.

—¡SUSAN! —gritó desde el otro lado de la calle. Pero si ni el conductor con su bocina logró llamar su atención, menos aún lo haría Harry con sus gritos desde el otro extremo. El chico se puso en marcha en cuanto su mente reaccionó, echando a correr, causando que más de un coche frenara justo a sus muslos, casi atropellándolo, saltándolo él con tal agilidad que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, aunque en aquel momento claro, no lo meditó—. ¡SUSAN, APÁRTATE DE AHÍ! —volvió a gritar mientras se acercaba a toda prisa, esquivando a las personas, que contemplaban la escena aterradas. Curiosamente, nadie hizo nada por impedir lo inminente, todas ellas estaban petrificadas, como si estuviesen colocadas allí únicamente para mirar, como si hubiera algo que les impidiera avanzar…

Y Harry no estaba del todo equivocado.

Si hubiera podido ver el rostro de Susan, si por un segundo hubiese podido observar sus ojos, que ahora yacían blancos, sin vida…

Tal vez el pensamiento de Nathan la detuvo de tan impulsiva carrera, pero no era suficiente como para hacerla detenerse ahí mismo, y no despertar ni con el estruendo de la bocina, de los gritos. No... había algo más. Sintió cómo algo la sostenía en el aire, haciéndola flotar, aunque la realidad fuese otra, pues sus pies seguían en el suelo, y no solo eso, sino que avanzaron por sí solos, temblorosos, uno, y dos pasos más. Los labios de la chica se hallaban entreabiertos, al unísono de sus párpados, que pretendían esconder unos ojos completamente blancos, lechosos.

—¿Qué demonios haces?... —se preguntó así mismo Harry, sintiéndose por un segundo atado de pies y manos, en medio de la calle, observándose entre toda aquella multitud, dándose cuenta en ese instante, de que estaba igual de paralizado que todos ellos. ¿Acaso era aquello una pesadilla? Debía serlo, no tenía otra explicación.

Si su rapidez podría haberla salvado, ya era tarde. Harry apartó la mirada, colocándose el brazo de visera, mientras cerraba al mismo tiempo los ojos, evitando ver aquello que estaba a punto de suceder.

La gente de pronto se quedó muda, sin respiración, los allí presentes, cada uno con su propia historia, su propia vida, no podían creer que fueran a estar presentes en una situación con aquella, que sólo aparecía en las noticias, en las películas. Algunos, los más morbosos, quisieron contemplar la escena sin apartar la mirada, tan solo aguzando los ojos, como si así el impacto fuera menor.

La chica pareció recobrar el conocimiento, o algo similar, pero los que aún mantenían la mirada fija en la muchacha, esperando ver un espectáculo grotesco, se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era algo sobrehumano.

El cuello de Susan se elevó hacia el cielo, como si alguien estuviese usando su cuerpo, moviendo los hilos de un simple títere. Su cuerpo se alzó hacia atrás, retirándose del camino de impacto del autobús. Los ojos de todas aquellas personas, más valientes o más retorcidos, se abrieron de par en par contemplando aquella escena, que sin duda, no dejaba nada que desear a lo que esperaban. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntaron la mayoría de ellos, el resto, sencillamente creyó que estaban delirando. El claxon volvió a sonar en el autobús, pero esta vez de una forma prolongada, como resultado de una queja por la tremenda angustia del conductor. La chica descendió poco a poco hasta el suelo, como si alguien la depositara con delicadeza, pero ella, estaba literalmente flotando en el aire, y es algo que muchos pudieron ver. Muchos, excepto Harry, quien solo admiró una parte de aquel momento. Su rostro lo decía todo; estaba sorprendido, confuso, y alarmado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Hacía unos segundos daba a su mejor amiga por muerta, ya se había incluso imaginado cómo sería estar sin ella, todo lo que habían vivido. Y ahora, de pronto, seguía viva.

Harry, instintivamente miró hacia el cielo, a un lado y a otro, en búsqueda del héroe de Nueva York que muchos aclamaban. ¿Habría sido él? No lo sabía, el sol le cegaba, y no le dejaba ver más allá. No le dio más vueltas, corrió hacia ella, esquivando un par de coches que pitaron tras sus pasos.

La chica, poco a poco fue retomando el conocimiento, sin saber, que había estado a punto de morir.

—¡Susan! —gritó Harry, casi con el último suspiro que le quedaba. Se agachó, colocándose las manos en las rodillas, retomando oxígeno para continuar hablando—. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? —jadeó, intentando recomponerse, levantándose costosamente, con un rostro agotado, casi de molestia.

La chica por supuesto, sin comprender nada, se atisbó de que todo el mundo la miraba, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto. Jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y menos, sin saber por qué lo era.

—¿De qué estás hablando?... —le preguntó, entre dientes, casi como si Harry acabase de gritar a los cuatro vientos su más preciado secreto.

—¿Que de qué estoy hablando? ¡Has estado a punto de…! —se quedó ahí, a medias, porque no sabía cómo acabar la frase.

Susan estiró levemente el cuello hacia él, en un gesto que reclamaba un avance en esa explicación. Un silencioso "¿y bien? ..."

Harry miró a su alrededor, contemplando a toda aquella gente que les miraba.

—¿Estás de broma?... —preguntó él, sin comprender nada.

—¿Estás de broma tú? ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió ella, esta vez en un tono más molesto, comprobando que las personas esta vez, los miraban con mayor atención, como si quisieran conocer el porqué de aquello tan extraño que acababan de presenciar.

—Ese maldito autobús ha estado a punto de destrozarte delante de mis ojos. N-no había manera humana de que sobrevivieras y mírate. Aquí estás. ¿C-cómo lo has hecho?... —preguntó Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia el cielo de nuevo, esperando ver a Apiernan lanzando telarañas sobre sus cabezas.

Susan hizo lo mismo, extrañada, sin entender por qué demonios estaba mirando al cielo mientras le hablaba, descendió la mirada hacia su rostro, y se acercó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea no es el momento ni el lugar. Todo el mundo nos está mirando —rechistó en voz baja, agarrándole del brazo, zarandeándolo como a un niño, para arrastrarlo lejos de allí, lejos de aquella multitud.

Todos aquellos ojos acusándola, la ponían nerviosa, no quería pasar ni un segundo más allí, siendo el foco de atención de tales miradas, unas miradas que no la observaban precisamente con agrado, sino más bien como si fuera un monstruo, o como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

—¿Qué he hecho? —le preguntó Susan, aún mientras se alejaban.

—¿Que qué has hecho? —le respondió él, casi indignado, sorprendido, como si pensara que la chica se estaba riendo de él.

—Por dios, deja de responder mis preguntas con preguntas.

—N-no lo sé, estabas ahí, a punto de ser atropellada, y de pronto… No me atreví a mirar, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero dios… ha sido increíble.

Todas aquellas palabras no hacían más que pesarle. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Era cierto todo aquello? ¿Por eso todo el mundo se le había quedado mirando así? Tal vez sólo fuera una perspectiva, tal vez no estuviera tan cerca del autobús como Harry vio… No quiso darle más vueltas, ya estaba suficientemente agobiada como para ponerse a pensar en todo eso. "Para ponerse a pensar" … eso era… estaba pensando en su hermano cuando de pronto todo se quedó en blanco y dejó de recordar.

—Mierda, Nathan… —dijo, deteniéndose de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, mirando al frente esperando encontrarse a su hermano—. ¿Qué ocurre?...

—Le tiré el teléfono a la cara.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó confuso.

—¡N-no lo sé! ¡Me asusté! ¡No lo hice aposta!

—Vale, vale, tranquilízate… Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, eso es todo.

—N-no lo sé, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo me asusté, entró de pronto y yo… no me lo esperaba.

—¿Fue en tu casa?

—Sí.

—Debió de ser horrible.

—Dímelo a mí…

—¿Y cómo está él?

—Aún no lo sé.

Harry se quedó en silencio, cuestionando esa respuesta con una simple mirada de extrañeza.

—Estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar en nada. Ni siquiera sé si me vio. Yo me quedé paralizada, y después me encerré en mi habitación, 3 horas, esperando a oír sus gritos, o sus golpes en la puerta. O quién sabe, esperando a oír cómo se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¿Y oíste algo?

—Sí —contestó con desgana.

—¿El qué?

—A él, roncar.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, negando despacio.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí? —preguntó Susan, intentando desviar el tema.

—Oh… estaba a punto de ir hasta los Custom Gardens.

—¿Custom Gardens?... ¿Qué te traes entre manos?... —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, por fin con algo más de alegría. Sonrisa que en seguida se le contagió a Harry.

—¿Te gustaría saberlo?

—No te hagas de rogar… Sabes que conmigo no funciona.

—Sí… lo sé muy bien.

—Cuéntamelo… —le pidió en un interesante susurro.

—No, no voy a hacerlo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven. Se detuvo en seco, y lo miró molesta.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry también se detuvo, girándose hacia ella, cara a cara.

—Porque lo verás tú misma.

Susan no era una persona fácil de impresionar, ni mucho menos de convencer, pero una de dos: o Harry escogió el momento perfecto de debilidad o sencillamente tuvo mucha suerte. El caso es que no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, o a planteárselo mejor. Fue rápido y sencillo, no se había parado a pensarlo y ya estaba allí, en el Custom Gardens, con un vestido negro que su madre le regaló la pasada navidad. El tirante de los omoplatos estaba decorado por una costura en forma de ala. La conocía tan bien, sus gustos… los conocía incluso mejor que ella misma, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Ojalá hubiera podido darle aquel vestido en persona, pero últimamente, por circunstancias de la vida, aquello nunca era posible. Los viajes de negocios mantenían a su familia fracturada, separada, rota. Era algo que nunca le había gustado, pero claro estaba, ¿a quién le iba a gustar que su familia estuviera fracturada? Su madre, era una de las personas que mejor la comprendía. Ni siquiera su padre, y no hablemos de Nathan, él era un caso aparte. Pero no siempre lo fue, no siempre fue "ese caso aparte". Todo se desmoronó cuando éste creció y tuvo la edad perfecta para convertirse casi en el tutor de Susan. Un papel que no le tocaba desempeñar fue lo que terminó por destruir a la familia. ¿Quién quiere convertirse en padre únicamente con las desdichas, no con los beneficios que eso supone…La confortabilidad, el sentimiento de amor hacia un hijo…

Nathan había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Había, como él se decía la mayoría de veces, perdido parte de su vida cuidando de una mocosa. Y no es que Nathan no quisiera a su hermana, en absoluto, pero el rencor que sentía hacia ella, a causa de todo eso, pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ahora todo aquello no importaba, sólo importaba que ella había accedido y allí estaba, caminando insegura, aunque su atuendo contara todo lo contrario, intentando buscar, disimulando levemente su nerviosismo, a Harry entre la multitud. Había hecho bien en escoger aquel vestido, y su recogido, con un par de cabellos sueltos sobre su rostro, algunos ensortijados, no destacaba entre el resto, que era precisamente lo que quería. Aquello la hizo sentir bien, saber que pasaría desapercibida, al menos eso quería hasta encontrar a Harry.

No sabía cuál era el motivo de la fiesta, él no le había dicho más que "es una sorpresa". Y aquello la tenía en vilo. ¿A qué tipo de sorpresa se refería? A ella no le gustaban las sorpresas, siempre había algo malo tras ellas. Da igual lo buenas que fueran al principio, después siempre le esperaba algo totalmente distinto. Y no se equivocaba demasiado.

Avanzó por el vestíbulo, al principio prestando atención a cada una de las personas que estaban allí, hasta que éstas le devolvían la mirada, entonces la descendía hacia sus pies, y seguía caminando.

Al fondo de aquel vestíbulo, podía verse a más gente repartida alrededor de una especie de cubo gigante de cristal. Su curiosidad de pronto se despertó, y su paso se aceleró, con desespero por conocer qué se ocultaba allí, qué era eso que llamaba la atención de tanta gente.

Éstos asentían con copas en las manos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, ¿pero en qué? Susan era una persona impaciente, y aunque el conocer qué era lo que se ocultaba tras esos cuerpos estuviese a apenas dos metros de ella, sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago, esas ganas de saber, de conocer, qué era.

Pudo ver, en la parte superior de lo que parecía estar encerrado en el espejo, una especie de cabeza negra emplumada, con un plumón oscuro sobre el centro. El corazón empezó a latirle intensamente cuando empezó a ver el rostro de aquel traje. Parpadeó rápidamente, quedándose quieta, paralizada. Pareció ser cosa del destino que, las personas que estaban interponiéndose en su entera visión, de pronto se apartaran, dejándole pues, admirar tal vestidura.

Parecía ser un traje completo de tela negra, con los brazos alados, repletos de plumas del mismo tono azabache. La nariz aguileña, como la de un cuervo salvaje, los ojos, oscuros, sin vida, como pozos infinitos. En el centro del abdomen tenía como decorado una especie de armazón en forma de la musculatura abdominal. La chica se acercó en cuanto fue consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo parada, y le prestó especial atención a aquellos ojos que parecían de cristal. Pudo reflejarse en ellos, tan diminuta, tan pequeña. Todo pareció quedarse en silencio mientras un escalofrío recorrió sus sienes, su espalda, e incluso su bajo vientre. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa?... No se trataba de un cuervo, era más bien parecido a Rothbart, el brujo del Lago de los Cisnes, de la obra de Tchaikovsky. Una vez más, sintió cómo sus párpados pesaban, su respiración se hizo costosa, y su cuerpo quedaba en segundo plano. Entreabrió los labios, como si así tuviera la sensación de que más oxígeno llegaba hasta sus pulmones, y entonces, lo vio, tras aquellos ojos que de pronto parecieron cobrar vida. Lo vio, a su lado, a ese mismo espectro que estaba encerrado en el cristal, tras ella, acercándose con las manos preparadas para apoderarse de sus hombros, y sintió cómo se dejaba aprisionar, como no le importaba, incluso, cómo lo deseaba en cierto modo.

Y más que nunca, sintió cómo aquellas manos, frías, la agarraban por los hombros.

Despertó de aquel letargo gracias a la fuerza del pequeño zarandeo.

—¡Has venido! —bramó la voz de Harry.

Susan dio un respingo, girándose inmediatamente para corroborar que lo que acababa de ver no había sido cierto, y el comprobar que no lo fue, incluso le dolió. Le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa leve, con mucho esfuerzo, y bajó la mirada con el único fin de que aquello no fuese notorio para el muchacho. Harry estaba demasiado contento, demasiado feliz, así que pasó aquel detalle por alto.

—Te dije que lo haría —respondió ella en un tono complicado de definir.

—Es cierto, pero contigo nunca se sabe… Siempre guardas un as bajo la manga.

La voz de Harry pareció distorsionarse hacia el final de aquella frase, como si un emulador de voz estuviera bajando un par de peldaños, tornándola grave, grotesca.

Susan negó varias veces, intentando despegarse de aquella zona de peligro, en la que se encontraba su mente.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó ella, de nuevo fingiendo una sonrisa. Se veía algo aturdida, y de eso Harry sí pudo atisbarse.

—Claro… —respondió él ahora algo incómodo, y sin más preámbulos, inquirió—: ¿Estás bien?... Te noto algo… distraída.

—Lo estoy. Es solo que bueno… mucha gente, ya sabes…

Harry asintió, casi imitando la sonrisa de la joven, descendiendo la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Quiso desviar el tema, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó, casi emocionado.

Susan elevó rápidamente la cabeza hacia el traje, como si entre ellos ya se hubieran dicho todo, como si no fuera en absoluto un extraño para ella.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó, sabiendo que no era lo que Harry esperaba escuchar tras su pregunta.

—Bueno… es un nuevo traje para Oscorp.

Fue instantáneo, oír aquel nombre y todo su vello se erizó. Apartó la mirada con sutileza, y tragó saliva.

—Fue idea de mi padre.

Pero aquello terminó por rematarlo. Susan miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, agradeciendo en silencio que él no la estuviera mirando a ella, sino al traje que tenían delante.

—Encontré los planos encima de la mesa de su escritorio una noche —explicó, con cierta melancolía—. Se había quedado dormido mientras dibujaba. No quise despertarle, pero entonces lo vi, plasmado en el papel, y… bueno, aquí estamos ahora. Pensé que sería una gran idea —la miró, con una feliz sonrisa, mientras los pequeños hoyuelos aparecían a sus comisuras. Susan también le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fue algo extraña, puesto que en el fondo se escondía la incomodidad, la incertidumbre. ¿Sería aquello por ella? ¿Estaría inspirado en ella?... No. Eso era imposible—. Es una sorpresa, él aún no sabe nada.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará, Harry. Es… —se atrevió a mirarlo una vez más, pero no pudo continuar la frase. Se limitó a contestarla con los gestos de su rostro, de una sonrisa de labios apretados.

—¿Indefinible?

—Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor —respondió Susan, dejando escapar casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Si era una sorpresa para Norman, eso quería decir que estaría allí, que volvería a verle, y aquello, por muy increíble que pareciese, no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Es una lástima que él no esté aquí para verlo —murmuró Harry, contestando a las incertidumbres de Susan en un delicado silencio. Ésta volvió a mirarle de pronto, con el mismo rostro que antes, la frente arrugada, el ceño fruncido, confusa.

—¿No está aquí? —preguntó por su propio interés.

—No podía venir. Tiene otros asuntos. Como siempre supongo —Harry mantuvo la sonrisa intentando animarse a sí mismo.

"¿Qué asuntos personales son esos que ni siquiera puede venir a ver la obra de su propio hijo?"

Pensó Susan, sin saber muy bien si se sintió ofendida por Harry, o dolida por saber que no le vería allí, aunque aquello sonara contradictorio. Lo cierto es que por una parte estaba deseando encontrarle allí, para que la viera, porque se sentía bien en aquel vestido, se había visto en su reflejo y, maldita sea, se sentía bien, sentía que en cierto modo, a él podría llegar a gustarle. Qué estupidez, ¿verdad?... Gustarle a él…

—En fin, no nos retrasemos más. La fiesta está a punto de empezar. Y no pienso dejar que te lo pierdas.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo…

Aquello hizo sonreír a Harry, y fueron precisamente las intenciones de Susan, hacerle sonreír.

—Entonces adelante, Milady… Sé que te ha impresionado mi obra, y que desearías mirarla durante horas, pero es momento de irse —comentó Harry en un tono teatral, cómico.

Susan lo miró extrañada, puesto que Harry no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Pero en aquel momento estaba tan feliz, que quién era ella para estropearlo. Se limitó a seguirle, no sin antes volver a mirar la obra que con tal cariño había creado.

—¿Sabe tu padre al menos lo que has preparado? —preguntó mientras avanzaban.

—No tiene ni idea.

La sonrisa y la emoción de Harry sin duda alguna eran contagiosas, pero Susan no podía evitar pensar en Norman, en la cara que pondría al ver aquel traje. Todo eso, obviamente creyendo que Norman se inspiró en ella para hacerlo. Aunque…, ¿cómo sabía él eso? ¿Tan reflejado se veía? Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, que lo escuchaba "cisne negro". Y había sido el Dr. Hill quien dio el primer paso, quien pronunció aquellas palabras, que le venían como anillo al dedo a lo que sentía. Aunque si él pudo verlo, ¿por qué no Norman?

Por fin llegaron al gran salón, donde se hallaba una gran pista vacía, en la que probablemente realizarían alguna presentación, la posible inauguración del traje. Susan, giró el rostro hacia el pasillo del que acababan de venir, viéndolo en el fondo, enjaulado en aquel cristal. Aquello en cierto modo, le proporcionó tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad que duró poco, pues de pronto la música la hizo dar un brinco. Harry no tardó en apartarse de su lado, y caminar hacia el centro del salón. Todo el mundo le miraba, ya se había formado un gran círculo a su alrededor, incluso en el primer piso, la gente, con las copas en las manos le prestaba atención. Justo en aquel momento, uno de los camareros se arrastró hacia ella, al percatarse que carecía de copa en la mano, y le ofreció sutilmente la bandeja.

—¿Quiere tomar algo, madame? —preguntó con cortesía.

—No, muchas gracias, estoy servida —respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

Éste asintió, casi dedicándole una reverencia, y siguió su camino, repartiendo copas de champagne a los invitados.

—Damas, caballeros, os agradezco que hayáis venido hasta aquí. Sin duda, esto ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo para todos… Ben —se dirijo a uno de los invitados, que estaba en una de los lados del círculo—, John… —alzó hacia el primer piso su copa, brindando en silencio, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Continuó nombrando a cada uno de los que, al parecer, le habían ayudado a terminar su obra—. Y por supuesto —se quedó un par de segundos en silencio—. Mi padre.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Tragó saliva un par de veces, consecutivas, hasta que empezó a sentir náuseas en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía tragar más, se bloqueó, y comenzó a agobiarse. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero buscar con la mirada entre todos los allí presentes, para saber si Norman acababa de aparecer y ella no se había dado cuenta, no ayudó en absoluto.

—Quien hoy, por desgracia, no podrá acompañarnos. Los que conocen a mi padre sabrán que es un gran hombre, y como gran hombre, tiene detrás un gran peso, el de Industrias Oscorp. Es por ello, que después de tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación, quiero hacerle este regalo. Y no es más que su propia obra. Adelante, Merrick —alzó el brazo al frente, dándole paso a un hombre vestido de gala, que no supo diferenciar si era uno de los camareros o un mayordomo, ya que el atuendo era complejo de nombrar.

El tal Merrick llevaba a rastras una mesa de ruedas, con una sábana negra, que colgaba casi hasta el final de ésta. La acercó hasta Harry, y éste mismo, destapó lo que había debajo—. Estos, son los planos del Obscurus Ávile, nuestra nueva promesa.

Los aplausos la abrumaron, tanto, que se quedó ensimismada y no movió ni un dedo. Harry se dio cuenta de aquello, y a pesar de la emoción del momento, algo en su interior pareció oscilar. Curvó una sonrisa amarga, tragó saliva, y continuó como si nada.

—Estos fueron los planos que inspiraron a mi padre, a crear al Obscurus Ávile, nombre, con el que yo mismo he bautizado, a esta obra —hizo el amago de brindar el paso, ahora sin sábanas de por medio, al mismo traje, en el mismo cristal. Susan se giró, asegurándose de que no era el mismo, y comprobó, que estaba en lo cierto. Allí seguía, quieto, sin vida. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se hubiera sentido algo recelosa de haber sido al contrario, como si entre los dos, hubieran creado un extraño vínculo, un vínculo, que ella no quería romper. De vez en cuando, sus ojos se paseaban hacia atrás, para buscarlo, para cuidar que no se escapara, que no la abandonara. Qué locura, ¿verdad?

En una de las veces que su rostro rotó en la búsqueda de aquella imagen, hubo algo que la hizo cambiar de dirección. Fue un olor, o una presencia, o tal vez un susurro en la quietud, quien la hizo deslizar la mirada como una demente entre la multitud. Su respiración se incrementó, su pulso se aceleró, y su cuerpo se tensó. No supo cómo, pero lo sabía, sabía que estaba allí, porque pudo sentirlo, de algún modo lo sabía. Su cabeza, sobre la del resto destacaba, pues parecía un pequeño suricato, ansioso, mirando a un lado y a otro intentando asegurarse de que lo que estaba sintiendo era cierto.

Y entonces, a un par de metros del circulo en el que ella se encontraba, lo vio, trajeado, con una pajarita blanca, y un traje completamente negro, el pelo engominado, perfectamente pulido, aceptando la copa, que precisamente ella había rechazado, del mismo camarero, con la misma bandeja. Y entonces, el corazón se le detuvo, pues no sólo le vio, y comprobó que definitivamente le había sentido llegar, por una extraña razón, sino que además él también la miró, pues la feroz mirada de la muchacha era puro fuego, y taladraba, destruía al viento, al aire, a la roca, e incluso al mismísimo hielo. Nada ni nadie podía pasar por desapercibidos aquellos ojos. Ni siquiera Norman en su faceta más oscura, que más que odiarla, la detestaba. Por no poder huir de ella, de ese magnetismo oscuro que desprendía, que tan bien le venía al Duende. Y después de la sorpresa, vino el odio. Susan retiró inmediatamente la mirada, carraspeando nerviosa, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras fruncía el ceño. Norman no dejó de mirarla, de hecho, aprovechó para admirar cada detalle de ella, ahora que ya no le miraba. Se fijó en su recogido, en su vestido, en su rostro sutilmente maquillado, en aquellos guantes de encaje, negros, a conjunto con su ropa… esos guantes que recorrían su piel hasta su codo. Apretó la copa entre sus dedos, con miedo a romperla.

Maldijo a su hijo en silencio por haberla invitado y no haberle avisado, y más aún lo hizo cuando vio lo que había creado. No pudo evitar mirarla entonces, una vez más con el odio más atroz del mundo, apretando incluso los dientes, aguzando la mirada.

Harry, también se advirtió de la presencia de su padre, y casi en un hilo de voz, de pura emoción, espetó:

—Papá…

Norman apartó la mirada de la chica, que aún seguía mirando sus pies, y se esforzó por sonreír, avanzando hasta su hijo, bajo las miradas ajenas. Saludó a los allí presentes con una fina sonrisa, y aunque fingida, perfectamente creíble. Era bueno mintiendo, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Susan se perdió parte de la conversación, porque sencillamente no quiso escucharla, tenía otros motivos por los que preocuparse en aquel momento. Norman volvió a su puesto, esta vez junto a su hijo, fue un segundo lo que Susan tardó en alzar la mirada y verles, pero no quiso aguantarla más, y volvió hacia sus pies, memorizando sus zapatos, los detalles de las líneas en el mármol del suelo, los dibujos, las formas, hasta que necesitó, precisó de girar su rostro, aún ensordecida por sus propios pensamientos, aislada del tiempo y de las personas de aquel lugar, como para saber, cuánto tiempo llevaba sumergida en su propio mundo, para comprobar si el traje seguía ahí, si no se había fugado, abandonándola en aquel lugar, cuando más lo necesitaba. Y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, al ver que efectivamente, ya no estaba. Decidió dejar de soñar, apartar a un lado los sueños y lo ficticio, y pensar por un momento que aquello no era posible, que aquel traje no podía irse solo, no podía sencillamente salir, escapar. Pero era cierto, había pestañeado varias veces y la escena era la misma; el cristal, vacío. No le dio tiempo a coger aire, pues algo agarró su muñeca por el lado contrario al que estaba mirando, y el corazón se le salió del pecho al girarse y ver, que se trataba del mismísimo traje. Pero no era solo el traje quien se movía, había alguien oculto en él, y por suerte o por desgracia, o era ni Harry, ni Norman. La arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, colocando con perfección y agilidad un antifaz negro, de encaje, casi como sus guantes, como su vestido. Lo colocó en su rostro, dándose cuenta al girarla sobre sí misma, en un paso de baile, de que había escogido a la candidata perfecta, descubriendo lo que parecían ser unas alas en su vestido, aquello, motivó más al danzante, a quien se le daba bastante bien moverla a su antojo. La gente reía, sonreía divertida, pero Susan no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto, y menos aún sabiendo que todo aquello estaba proyectándose en los ojos de Norman.

El artista la agarró por la cintura, pegándola a sí mismo, alzando su mano mientras la hacía moverse, como si la chica hubiera practicado ballet toda la vida, sin duda, era todo un profesional, pero aquel gesto hizo que Norman se mordiera la lengua, y los mirase con el mismo rostro con el que miró a Susan anteriormente.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Harry, contrariado, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué la has invitado? —volvió a preguntar Norman, sin darse cuenta de que aquello, probablemente fuera un indicio de lo que éste sentía por la chica.

—¿A Susan? —volvió a preguntar entonces Harry, extrañado.

—¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto?

—Papá, es mi amiga. No pensé que vendrías. No quería estar solo en todo esto…

—Ella no comprendería todo esto, no es de nuestra misma clase, Harry, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?

—Papá... —se giró hacia él, con pesadumbre—. ¿Podrías decirme qué te ha parecido todo esto? Llevo meses con este proyecto, pensando que tal vez te gustaría, que…, te sentirías orgulloso de mí. Y lo único que sale de tu boca después de todo es… esto…

—Harry —colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Por supuesto que me ha encantado. Es perfecto, como yo lo había imaginado.

La mano del pájaro se posó sobre la baja cintura de la chica, muy cercano a su trasero, intimidándola, mientras que, con la otra mano, sujetaba su muñeca, tan fina, tan… minúscula, tan fácil de romper.

Susan hacía rato que ya no era ella misma, hacía rato que sentía cómo todo aquello la hacía descender hacia sus propios infiernos, haciendo renacer a su cisne negro, a su parte oscura, como tan bien la había definido el Dr. Hill. Se había dejado llevar por aquella danza, lúgubre, en la que sólo eran él, y ella. Todo lo demás, de pronto se convirtió en el escenario del Lago de los Cisnes, del Ballet Imperial Ruso, ese que fue a ver unos años atrás, junto a su hermano. Él, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, tenía fuerza, tanta, que sin problema alguno la alzaba sobre sus brazos, haciéndola girar a un lado y a otro a su antojo. Cada vez que la aproximaba a su cuerpo con aquella brutalidad, ella parecía soltar un jadeo, un aviso, un gruñido de fiereza. Poco a poco, desplumándose sus blancas plumas, desprendiéndose del cálamo de su inocencia. Pero Susan sabía muy bien a quien deseaba bajo aquellas prendas, y ese, era Norman. La nariz del pájaro no era en absoluto diferente a la de él, tal vez se inspiró en sí mismo, en todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Él apoderándose de su alma, como Rothbart del cisne blanco, dando a luz al cisne negro. La hizo girar sobre sí misma una vez más, hasta concluir abriendo sus brazos, alzándolos hacia el cielo, haciendo brotar de su espalda unas alas, que, desde la perspectiva de Norman, parecían haber nacido de la espalda de la mismísima Susan. Aquello hizo que su piel se erizara, así que no solo apartó la mirada, sino que además se sumergió entre la multitud, desapareciendo de allí. Susan pareció despertar, ante los aplausos de una gran multitud. Pero Norman había desaparecido, y tanto Susan como Harry, parecían estar buscándole entre el bullicio.

La chica se alejó de allí, como una Cenicienta que acaba de perder su zapato porque en el reloj sonaron las 12. Deambuló aturdida por los pasillos, hasta por fin dar con el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba humedecerse el rostro, por fin despertar de sus fantasías. Se estaba volviendo loca…

Entró con apresuramiento, mientras la puerta, se abría y se cerraba, como aquellas de las salas de cine, que se remueven hasta que pierden la fuerza del impulso. Se quedó ahí, frente al espejo, mirándose, casi avergonzada de su imagen, sintiéndose de nuevo caer en el abismo. Sus párpados volvieron a pesar, y cada vez que eso sucedía, nada bueno traía consigo.

Abrió el grifo al máximo, hasta el punto de creer, que había estado a punto de romperlo. Sumergió la cabeza bajo el pequeño flujo de agua, y se quedó ahí un par de segundos, sin poder dejar de ver las mismas imágenes una y otra vez, aquel pájaro bruno, sujetándola, sosteniéndola, haciéndola volar.

Alzó la mirada al espejo, comprobando que aún seguía siendo ella, pero en aquel momento, todo su cuerpo se encogió en un pequeño grito, al ver a Norman tras su espalda. Se giró, para comprobar que era real y no uno de sus sueños, o una de sus pesadillas, pero en absoluto lo era… Estaba ahí, frente a ella, con un rostro serio, y firme.

—Bonitos guantes.

Murmuró, con una voz grave, endulzando los oídos de la chica.

Ésta, no supo qué contestar, sus mejillas pronto enrojecieron, su mirada se desvió hasta el suelo.

—No sabía que supieras bailar… —murmuró, acercándose despacio, como un depredador cazando a su presa.

—No sé bailar —respondió ella, aún sin mirarle—. No debería estar aquí, alguien podría malinterpretarlo.

—¿Qué iban a malinterpretar? ¿Tú, y yo? —rio con desprecio—. Por favor…

Susan intentó escapar, temerosa de que con ella volviera a hacer lo mismo que antaño. Alzó la mirada una última vez, únicamente para observar la puerta, y calcular, cómo de rápido podría moverse para escapar de allí. Sin embargo, él no era idiota, sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando, así que, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ahora que estabas a punto de explicarme qué haces en la fiesta de mi hijo, cuando nadie te ha invitado…

—Harry me ha invitado…

—No… —susurró entre dientes, aguzando la mirada—. Mi hijo no te ha invitado a ninguna parte… Has venido porque tú has querido, ¿sabes por qué? —Norman se acercó a la chica, aprisionándola contra los lavabos, admirando en el espejo su espalda, desnuda. La chica jadeó asustada, atemorizada incluso, al no prever cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Por favor… —suplicó ella, esquivando su mirada.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó, mientras todos los músculos de su rostro se marcaban, por la rabia, la ira, la impotencia. Quería agarrarla del cuello, acabar con ella, pero por otro lado, deseaba todo lo contrario. Ella era la única que podía traer al duende y alejarlo al mismo tiempo, era la única por la que estaba empezando a sentir después de tanto tiempo. La única que lo hacía estremecerse.

Susan, no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le ordenaba, no quería arriesgarse a llevarse un golpe, y menos de su parte.

—Me tienes miedo… Bien —rugió con furia—. Así es como debe ser… Aún no me has preguntado por qué…

—¿Por qué? —obedeció, casi entre lágrimas.

—Porque Harry no te ha invitado… Nunca te invitó, y nunca más te invitará. Y si lo hace, tú fingirás lo contrario. ¿Me has entendido?... ¿¡EH!?

—Van a oírnos —balbuceó ella, retirando de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Quién va a oírnos? ¿Hm? —se acercó a ella rápidamente—. Aquí nadie va a oírte, porque a nadie le importas, ni a tu propia familia. ¡Tanto les importas que necesitas entrometerte en la mía para buscarte otra!

—Basta, por favor… Le juro que no volveré a entrometerme… No volverá a verme, se lo juro.

—Mentirosa… —renegó, detestándola.

—Se lo prometo, de verdad, Sr. Osborn, tiene que cr —pero la bofetada que le propinó, no le permitió continuar la frase.

A Susan no le dio tiempo de girar el rostro hacia él, pues éste ya la había agarrado del cuello, alzándola en el aire, colocándola a horcajadas sobre el mármol del lavabo. Susan siseó ante el contacto frío de la piedra bajo su piel.

Norman se acercó hasta ella, pegándose a su cuerpo. En un segundo, la imagen del pájaro se intercaló entre la de Norman, convirtiéndolo durante un pestañeo en la bruna ave. La mano libre de éste, surcó el muslo de la joven, rasgándole las medias, haciéndola suspirar, atemorizada. Se fijó bien en su piel, admirándola, con los labios entreabiertos, como si en el fondo, estuviera disfrutando de todo aquello. Lo estaba haciendo.

El pecho del vestido subía y descendía con rapidez, mientras la chica seguía con la mirada los gestos y las acciones del empresario, sin comprender nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer con ella?

Acarició su muslo con tanta pasión, tanto cariño, que Susan pudo incluso sentir sus pulsaciones en la yema de sus dedos. La mano de Norman se deslizó por su vestido, ahora arrugado, surcando su cadera con la mano, hasta llegar a su brazo, pasando por su cuello, agarrando después su nuca. La acercó vertiginosamente hacia su rostro, entremezclándose sus respiraciones, ambas entrecortadas, aceleradas. Los labios de Norman se acercaban y alejaban de los de ella, mientras la volvía loca. Susan supo que no lo estaba haciendo a posta, que estaba tratando de contenerse, de no caer. Pero no duró demasiado tiempo intentándolo, se rindió contra sus labios, apoderándose de ellos, soltando un gruñido que murió en el interior de la garganta de ella. Ésta, apretó sus muslos alrededor de su cadera, acercándolo a sí misma con fuerza. Mordió su labio, haciéndole sangrar, pero a él poco le importó, de hecho, aquel detalle en ella no hizo más que desatarle por completo. Se desnudó la parte superior del torso, lanzando la chaqueta y la camisa al suelo, con esa mala costumbre que tenía, que a ella tanto le gustaba. Susan arañó su espalda con fuerza, apoderándose de él, creyéndolo suyo. Y aunque sólo fue por un momento, lo disfrutó. Norman deslizó sus manos cual serpiente por el muslo de la joven, introduciéndose bajo el vestido, pillándola por sorpresa. La chica soltó un jadeo, que él en seguida acalló con la mano que tenía libre, colocándola sobre sus labios. Sus dedos se pasearon por su suave y fina ropa interior, inundándose del calor que desprendía. Bajó con delicadeza la goma de la ropa, e introdujo su mano debajo. Susan suspiró, entreabriendo los labios, emanando su aliento caliente contra su mano.

—Me gustaste desde el primer instante en el que te vi… Llamaste tanto mi atención… —murmuró contra su oreja, a lo que ella respondió con un suave y delicado gemido—. Te di la vuelta, y vi tu espalda, y entonces lo supe…

Y de pronto, todo se torció. Susan abrió de par en par los ojos, fijándose que quien tenía delante, quien tenía frente a sus ojos, no era Norman, sino aquel maldito pájaro bruno.

—Shh… No digas nada… Tan solo demuéstramelo…

Entonces hundió sus dedos en el interior de la chica, quien no tuvo opción de rendirse, pues hasta ahora, había fantaseado con que quien estaba haciendo todo aquello, era Norman. Estaba demasiado agitada como para reunir las fuerzas suficientes y negarse. Aquel gesto, aquel movimiento en su interior sencillamente la descolocó, la hizo gemir, vibrar, volar.

Se acercó más a él, haciendo fuerza con sus propios glúteos, para que sus dedos se introdujeran hasta el final. Lo miró con rabia, con fiereza, apretando los dientes, mientras él se removía en su interior, haciéndola estremecer.

Cuando de pronto, dejó de sentir. Abrió los ojos, topándose con la nada, con el mismísimo vacío. Descendió la mirada hacia sus piernas, comprendiendo que había sido ella misma en todo momento. Alarmada, retiró rápidamente los dedos de su sexo, saltando hacia el suelo, colocándose el vestido como medianamente pudo, abriendo una vez más el grifo, introduciendo sus manos en él. Se sentía sucia, más que nunca, y a pesar de que su cuerpo le reclamaba todo lo contrario, ella no podía simplemente dejarse arrastrar. Una vez más, la cosa podía empeorar. La cisterna sonó a su espalda, para después abrirse la puerta de uno de los baños. No supo en qué momento pasó, ni desde cuándo esa muchacha llevaba allí, pero de algo estaba segura, y era de que había visto u oído todo. Su rostro no tardó en enrojecerse, y aunque evitó durante un momento la mirada acusadora de la mujer, no pudo eludirla u obviarla, puesto que aún encima, se había acercado hasta el grifo cercano, para lavar sus manos. Susan quería morirse, aquello no podía estar pasando.

Salió despavorida de allí, aún sonrojada y agitada, chocándose de golpe con quien menos quería; Norman Osborn.

Éste la miró molesto ante el golpe, hasta darse cuenta de que era la chica, y percatarse de que algo no iba bien.

Susan por el contrario, lo miró con deseo, después de todo lo que había imaginado, después de todo lo que había "pasado". Al fin y al cabo, cada vez que tenía ese tipo de, digámosle visiones, parecían reales. Del todo. Y en aquel momento sólo quería acercarse a él, y besarle. Besarle como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Hizo el amago de hecho, de acercarse, dio un paso, uno y no más, y tempranamente se arrepintió, marchándose de allí.

El rostro de Norman era un poema, tenía el cuello casi hundido hacia dentro, la frente arrugada, los labios entreabiertos, como si alguien acabase de golpearle sin motivo alguno.

Susan se cruzó con mucha gente antes de llegar al vestíbulo, golpeando sus hombros con los de desconocidos, pero qué poco le importaba en aquel momento todo eso… Sólo podía pensar en Norman, y maldita sea…, en aquella cosa.

—¡Eh! ¡Susan! ¡Susan, ¿a dónde vas?! —gritó Harry, vulgar intento de retenerla.

Norman fue rápido, apareció casi de la nada, haciendo descender el brazo de su hijo, deteniéndole. Negó despacio, como si estuviese haciéndole un favor.

—Deja que se vaya. Ya has visto cómo es. Será lo mejor…

—No —decretó Harry, apartándose de él—. No es lo mejor. Papá, tú siempre me alejas de mis amigos, subestimas a las personas, siempre lo hiciste… Y Susan no es mala persona. En eso te equivocas.

El rostro de Norman se descompuso ante tales palabras. Su rostro empezó a cambiar, enfureciéndose.

Harry no se achantó, y echó a correr tras ella.

Norman, apretó los puños con rabia, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Un pequeño tick en su labio superior, le hizo arquearlo consecutivamente, sintiéndose impotente.

—¡Susan, por favor, espera! —Harry estiró el brazo, para alcanzarla, pero por suerte para él, la chica se detuvo, girándose, disgustada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin ánimo alguno.

—Es la segunda vez que me haces perseguirte hoy… ¿Habrá una tercera?

—¿Qué quieres, Harry'

—¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba todo bien, ¿no? Iba todo bien…

—Sí, es sólo que.

—Mi padre.

Susan enmudeció de pronto.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—Susan… ¿Pasa algo con mi padre?...

Y cómo no, el perfecto rey de lo oportuno, de la precisión, de lo exacto. Allí estaba Norman de nuevo, aprovechando la ocasión.

—Hace mucho que la Srta. Lestrange y yo no nos sentamos a hablar… Así que… tal vez deberíamos hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo y con mi hijo esta noche a cenar a casa? ¿Hm?

—¿Q-qué?... —balbuceó ella.

—Adelante, venga. No vamos a morderle…

A Harry toda aquella conversación le parecía absurda. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo aquello? Su padre no dejaba de comportarse de manera extraña, y ahora, estaba siendo aún peor. ¿Qué había tras esas palabras? Parecía que ellos tuvieran un especie de lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos podían comprender. Y eso, no le gustaba en absoluto, porque Harry jamás comprendería lo que Susan sentía por su padre, ni lo que su padre, pudiera llegar a sentir por ella.

—¿Qué me dice? ¿Limamos asperezas? —la mano de Osborn se extendió hacia ella, con una ladina sonrisa, oscura, maliciosa.

Había muchas cosas que asustaban a Susan, y muchas de ellas estaban siempre bajo su cama, en sus peores sueños, en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el ardor de sus infiernos… Había muchas cosas que la atemorizaban, y una de ellas era su nombre, era él, Norman Osborn. Pero él, también era una de las cosas que más deseaba, y no se rendiría sin saber, qué podría suceder en aquella cena.

Extendió su mano, acarició la suya, y la apretó con decisión en lo que duró, el duelo de ambas miradas.


End file.
